Empathic Tendencies
by LadyRainbow
Summary: #3 in the AU Switcheroo Series. The E Crew makes First Contact with the Betazoids. It's a learning experience for both races. Please R&R Thanks! COMPLETE w/CH 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Story #3 in the AU Switcheroo Series. Occurs a couple of days after "Musica" in time for Valentine's Day.**

**The Enterprise crew makes an important First Contact with the Betazoids from Betazed. It's a learning experience for everyone involved...and sometimes actions speak more than thoughts. Kov, T'Pol and Phlox trade cultural insights, while Hoshi has an unusual conversation.**

**Rating: T**

**Eventual pairings: R/S, TnT**

**Read and review, please! It really helps! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Empathic Tendencies**

**One**

"So Humans have a special day to lavish attention upon their mates? Or search for a potential mate?" Kov frowned as he regarded the bowl of egg drop soup in front of him. Commander Phlox had highly recommended the dish; it was a delicacy from a region of Earth called "China". Kov wasn't sure if it was as appealing as Phlox claimed.

T'Pol raised her eyebrow at the red, white and pink streamers in the Mess Hall. A generous selection of desserts adorned a separate table, chocolate silk pie and peanut butter parfait, sticky pudding and caramel sundae. Next to the table was a large whiteboard with various messages scrawled on it.

She brought her attention back to the inquisitive fellow Vulcan at the lunch table and stifled a sigh. "Yes, and it is called 'Valentine's Day', for an ancient holy man by that name."

Phlox nodded as he twirled his egg noodles around his fork with practiced ease. "It is a rather tragic story. This Valentine was a priest among his people during a time of religious strife. He presided over the bonding ceremonies of many couples, although those ceremonies were outlawed. He was eventually discovered and executed by the authorities."

T'Pol winced at the story. "Yes, tragic indeed."

"Of course, in this current day, those with mates exchange gifts and those who do not, eat sweet food in consolation. Of course, there are those who don't care much for this Valentine's Day and treat it as any other day."

"Sweet food? Like this substance, 'chocolate'? I have seen the captain indulge in it on occasion," Kov mused. "It is the source of many complaints of weight gain among the female crew, yet it seems they cannot stop eating it. It must be very addictive."

"Yes," T'Pol murmured, as she regarded her own salad. "The substance contains chemicals that induce a feeling of well-being, of euphoria."

"Ah, that explains its popularity, then." Kov nodded to himself and added, "Have you tried it, _Del'haia?_"

She only shrugged at the formal address of "Elder Sister" and answered, "I have. It is much too sweet for my taste, even more than saya fruit. Yet I will accept a piece, if it is offered to me."

"Perhaps I should sample it, as a scientific experiment, of course."

Phlox chuckled good-naturedly as he gestured toward the Galley with his fork. "I'm sure Chef would oblige you, Kov. I don't suggest asking any of the crew, especially the captain. My observation is that most of those with chocolate are quite possessive of them...what is the word? 'Stash'?"

T'Pol's features were impassive, but there was the slightest hint of humor in her tone. "You have been consulting with Lieutenant Commander Tucker about terminology again, haven't you?"

"On the contrary. I heard the term from Lieutenant Cutler in Sickbay, when she informed Doctor Reed that the top drawer of her filing cabinet is 'off limits' to him and any other male."

Kov chuckled a little, earning a look of disapproval from T'Pol. "Yes, and Elizabeth was quite vocal about that yesterday. I believe it had something to do with the shipment from the ECS Pretwell last week."

"Elizabeth?" T'Pol asked. "You refer to her by name?"

He shrugged. "It is by her own request, that I call her that when we are both off-duty. When we are on-duty, I treat her with professionalism due her rank and experience, T'Pol."

"I see."

Phlox sensed the tension between the two. He'd hoped that both of them would at least get along, since they were both Vulcans. Unfortunately, a shared race didn't ensure a shared friendship. For her part, T'Pol treated Kov cordially enough, and Kov did the same, but neither sought the other out if they could help it. Phlox suspected the sight of each other reminded them of recent events they would rather forget.

_I do hope they would learn to reconcile their differences. T'Pol and Kov do have quite a bit in common. Phlox had seen such attitudes within his own family---in a large Denobulan clan, conflicts were inevitable. He had confidence that the two would succeed in a mutual agreement._

Aloud, he said, "In a way, I'm glad Denobulans don't have a similar holiday. With three wives, their husbands and children...providing gifts for them all would seriously strain my monetary reserve, even on a Starfleet officer's salary."

Kov nodded. "Indeed. I cannot even imagine the complications of such an endeavor, Commander."

"Please, we are all off-duty. You may call me Phlox."

"Very well." Kov gazed over to a nearby table and raised his eyebrows. Phlox followed his gaze to Crewman Cunningham and Crewman Delostrino, who sat quite close together in a booth near the window. Both crewmen seemed comfortable in each other's presence. Very comfortable.

"This is the seventh time I have seen them intruding in each other's personal space. I'd thought most Humans take offense at the intrusion. Doctor Reed certainly does."

Phlox chuckled. "Doctor Reed is unusual. Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Commander Archer do not have the same inhibitions. Crewmen Cunningham and Delostrino are...'going out'."

"'Going out'? To where? I am not familiar with the Human expression."

T'Pol looked up from her salad with a slightly annoyed expression. "They are merely exploring the concept of being together physically and emotionally, Kov. It may or may not lead to the Human equivalent of bonding. Such liaisons tend to be fickle and do not last."

Kov shrugged again. "They do not permanently bond like we Vulcans do, T'Pol, so it stands to reason they have to be more...discriminate in their choosing."

"Indeed, though 'discriminate' is a matter of opinion."

"Come, come, T'Pol. Some are more selective than others," Phlox chided her, "and each courtship ritual is unique to the parties involved. You can't generalize the process like a piece of machinery or a chemical reaction."

Kov nodded in understanding. "This discussion is enlightening, Comman---Phlox. It certainly explains certain behaviors among the crew, such as Captain Sato and Doctor Reed."

Phlox blinked in surprise and T'Pol glanced up with a look of disapproval. "Excuse me?"

"Have you not noticed?" Kov made a gesture with his soup spoon. "Just yesterday, I---" He frowned and glanced over his shoulder at the window, but there was nothing there, just the streaks of stars as _Enterprise_ cruised at warp.

"What is it?" Phlox asked. "Kov, are you all right?"

"I thought I felt a presence---"

T'Pol put her salad fork down on the table and narrowed her eyes at a specific point past Kov. "Yes, I did as well. A light brush against my mental shielding. It was unsettling."

Phlox flipped open his communicator and called, "Phlox to Lieutenant Commander Tucker."

"Go ahead, Phlox," replied the distinctive drawl of Trip Tucker. The Armory Officer sounded unusually upbeat, more than usual. "What's up?"

"Lieutenant T'Pol and Doctor Kov informed me of psychic presence nearby. She described it as 'unsettling'."

The humor vanished from Trip's voice. "There isn't anything on sensors, but if they both say they felt something...let me check again and let the cap'n know. T'Pol?"

"Here, Commander."

"If you or Kov feel anythin' else, let me know immediately, okay?"

"Of course, Commander." She glanced at Kov, who nodded in agreement. "We shall do so."

"Tucker, out."

Phlox snapped his communicator closed. Kov raised his eyebrows and commented, "He does not doubt what others would consider 'figments of imagination'."

"Commander Tucker is well-known in accepting what his 'gut instincts' tell him, so it is not outside the realm of possibility, as far as he is concerned." T'Pol got up from her seat. "I should go to the Bridge."

"And I will consult with Doctor Reed. Perhaps he too has felt something odd."

Phlox nodded. "Go, the two of you. I need to return to Engineering in a few moments anyway." He watched the two leave the Mess Hall and go their separate ways, with only a cordial nod of farewell to each other. Phlox sighed and shook his head. There were some instances where only time could tell whether or not friendship happened.

* * *

_Captain Sato? You **are **Captain Hoshi Sato, are you not?_

Hoshi opened her eyes, slightly disoriented by the darkness of her quarters. Barely a month into the ship's new mission and she still needed to get used to the captain's quarters. It didn't help that the stars in the viewport seemed to go from right to left, which threw off her equilibrium.

_Perhaps you should use Captain's discretion and swap quarters with someone whose view of the outside isn't 'backward'. Really, life's too short to spend it suffering in silence._

She blinked several times, then asked aloud, "Hello? Who's there?"

_This is indeed amazing. Other races usually cannot hear us among great distances. Are your people telepathic or are you a special case?_

"What?" She sat up and ordered, "Lights!" The lights came up at her command, but she was alone in the room. Slowly, she scanned the area around her, then got to her feet and searched the entire cabin, including the bathroom and the day room/office. Nothing.

_My apologies, Captain, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that I didn't expect any results for my usual scan, but this, **this **is indeed unusual._

"Who are you and what are you doing in my head?" Hoshi scowled and put a hand to her temple. "I don't appreciate being wakened in the middle of the night by voices. It's just unsettling."

Light, silvery laughter rang in her mind. Then, _Ah, forgive me. I tend to become overenthusiastic when I make new discoveries. I am a scientist, you see, and I enjoy what I do. Oh, and I can't talk with everyone, just those who are sensitive to it. You aren't a Vulcan, so at least you're not ready to throw me out of your head yet. _

Hoshi sighed in frustration. "One more time. Who. Are. You?"

_I'm Saphia. Saphia Daro. We're not too far from your ship's position. I'm sure we'll meet by morning. I can tell you're a unique individual, Captain. I'm looking forward to meeting you and your crew. I should let you get some sleep. Until morning!_

"Wait a minute!" Hoshi felt the mental equivalent of a pat on the cheek, then the unseen presence faded. She blinked again, then immediately hit the comm button. "Sato to Tucker!"

Trip sounded distinctly annoyed. "Lemme guess. You heard somebody talkin' to you in your head."

"You heard her?"

"Her ? Actually, nope, not me, but you're the fourth person who's called me who has. Both T'Pol and Kov felt somethin' in the Mess Hall. Then Malcolm wanted a security detail down in his quarters because he was convinced someone was there. And Malcolm said the voice was a 'him'."

"Malcolm heard another person. Mine was a woman named Saphia Daro, and she reminded me of a chatty bird...friendly but somewhat flighty." She chuckled as Trip snorted in humor. "She said she was a scientist---"

"Oh boy. One of those."

"She said that her people weren't far from us and that they'd meet us in the morning. She seems harmless, but I don't want to take a chance. I want to go to Condition Yellow, Trip. Have Travis do constant scans, and I want Security ready for anything. Have Jon monitor all frequencies, just in case they decide to call."

"You think whoever these people are, they're hostile?" Trip didn't sound surprised, but he seemed willing to reserve judgment.

"I don't know. I didn't feel anything hostile from this Saphia Daro, but out here, anything's possible."

"Okay, I'll let Travis and Jon know. We'll take care of things up here, Captain. Try to get some rest and I'll call you in four hours."

"Thanks, Trip." Hoshi cut the communications link. For a moment, she considered going up to the Bridge, but Saphia and Trip were right. She needed rest after pulling a double shift earlier that day. She shook her head and tapped on her PADD. There was no way she was going to go back to sleep, but at least, she could make some use of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.

Notes: The E Crew meet Saphia Daro, and just why was Malcolm contacted?

Rating: T

Eventual Pairs: R/S and TnT

Please R&R. It really does help. Thanks.

* * *

Two

**Captain's Personal Log: February 14, 2154**

**So far, there hasn't been any sign of the Betazoid ship or any word from this Saphia Daro. Trip is continually scanning for warp signatures, while Travis keeps an eye on the sensors. I would have dismissed it all as a crazy dream if Malcolm hadn't told me about hearing from a "Keivan Adai", who basically confirmed Daro's claims.**

**According to the Vulcan database, Betazoids are telepathic. It makes sense that both T'Pol and Kov would sense their presence. What ****doesn't**** make sense is why Malcolm and I can hear them. Why not Trip or Jon, who have also spent time on Vulcan and with Vulcans? They say proximity can enhance a latent telepathic/empathic skill, but I know that ****I'm**** not telepathic. I've had all the Starfleet tests; my results aren't spectacular in any case.**

**In any case, today is Valentine's Day. I received a subspace "card" from Matt Hayes, while little presents exchanged hands all over the ship. The Mess Hall has desserts from many different cultures, much to Kov's delight.**

**I'm looking forward to meeting the Betazoids. If this beginning is any indication of what might come next...**

**

* * *

**

"I do not understand why Humans reserve just one day to give their mates affection," Kov said, as he chatted with Trip Tucker at the Tactical station. He kept his voice low and eyed the helm station. T'Pol made no indication she overheard."Would it not be easier to show the appreciation all year, instead of just one day?"

"Most mated couples do that," Trip replied, as he readjusted the sensor feed again. "Most Humans aren't touch-telepaths, so we have to be more, well, obvious, about our feelings. I guess it can border on the obnoxious as far as you Vulcans are concerned."

"On the contrary, I find it fascinating." Kov shrugged. "I have not had strong feeling for a specific person before, so it is somewhat of a curiosity for me."

Trip frowned and glanced at T'Pol again before asking in a whisper, "I know it isn't any of my business, Kov, but aren't you bonded to a gal back on Vulcan?"

"I was. Her name was T'Yana." Kov didn't quite wince, but his normally friendly face became impassive. "My family discontinued the bonding when I chose to join the Beta Polaris expedition and was assigned to _Enterprise._"

It was Trip's turn to wince. "Ouch. Damn, sorry, Kov. I didn't mean to---"

"That is all right, Lieutenant Commander." He shrugged. "It is only normal that people will be curious about my status. I have asked questions among the crew, and it is fair that I will be asked in turn. Although, curiously, all those who have posed questions are female.

Trip stifled a laugh, and Jon Archer coughed and cleared his throat over at the comm station. "You'll hear those kind of questions on Valentine's Day, if you're unmated. Male or female."

"Does it indicate some interest in my unmated state?" Kov sounded intrigued. "Perhaps---"

"Uh, this might not be the place to discuss this, Kov," Trip interrupted, indicated T'Pol at the helm. Her shoulders were tense and it was obvious to Trip (though not to others) that this conversation bothered her.

Kov nodded in understanding. "Very well, Trip. Shall we meet for lunch as planned?"

"Of course. Thirteen hundred hours. See you then."

Kov nodded and retreated into the lift. T'Pol relaxed visibly when the younger Vulcan was gone. Trip frowned, then made his way to the helm station. "Hey, sorry if we---"

"He is young and curious, Lieutenant Commander," she answered in firm tone. "I will not discourage his own nature. I am not angry or upset."

"Just checkin', T'Pol." Trip smiled and patted the console in front of her, then went back to his own station. But he thought, _Vulcans don't lie. They just explain things away creatively. _

The doors to the Ready Room hissed open and Hoshi Sato strode onto the Bridge, PADD in hand. She nodded at Travis at the science station. Travis said, "Captain on the Bridge."

"At ease, everyone." Hoshi sat in her command chair, then turned to address Travis. "Anything on sensors, Commander?"

"Nothing yet...wait a minute." Travis swiveled his chair to the console behind him and peered through the scanner. "Captain, I'm reading three ships, heading zero-one-five mark two," Travis reported. "All three are Betazoid Consular Ships. Looks like they're in a standard formation. The main Consular Ship is in the middle of the other two."

"Confirmed," T'Pol echoed from the helm. "Ship configurations match _Idaras_-class Betazoid ships. They are lightly armed, but they are fast and maneuverable. Their top speed is warp 4."

Hoshi nodded to herself. At least that much of Daro's claims were true. "Any sign they've spotted us?"

"None so far," Trip replied. "They're continuing on their course."

"Jon, hail them, standard greeting."

Jon Archer nodded and tapped his board. "Betazoid Consular Ship, this is _Enterprise_. We extend the hand of friendship and goodwill. Please respond."

A tart voice replied, "No need to be so formal, young man. I can hear you just fine. Please adjust your frequencies so I can actually see you. Whom am I speaking with?"

T'Pol's eyes widened as she turned to the voice on the speakers, and Hoshi heard stifled snickers all over the Bridge. Jon, for his part, didn't seem nonplussed at the pointed words. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Jonathan Archer, communications officer and resident diplomat."

"Ah, that's the reason for the formality. I'm old enough to be your mother, Lieutenant Commander Archer, but that's no excuse to address me like I'm teetering at the edge of the grave."

Jon stifled a grin and tried to sound penitent. "My apologies. I didn't mean to sound insulting or condescending."

"I know you've got the best intentions at heart, so I'll forgive you this time."

Jon couldn't help but smile as he matched the frequencies to the Betazoid Consular Ship's comm system. "Positive frequency match, Captain."

"On screen," Hoshi said, as she got up from her command chair and brought herself up to her full height. The screen lit up with the image of a silver-haired, black-eyed woman, in an elaborate blue robe and red scarf. The intricate decorations at the hems and collar only emphasized her stocky build. Her grin rivaled Phlox's on a good day.

"Captain Sato, I presume?" she asked. Her melodic voice held the slightest hint of an accent. "I am Saphia Daro, daughter of the Sixth House, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Dronia, and bearer of the cup of Prolesia."

Hoshi heard a choked cough from the tactical station as Trip stifled laughter at the matter-of-fact tone. She felt a definite sense of playful humor mixed with the formality of the greeting. This Saphia Daro valued someone with a biting wit. Hoshi found herself grinning, despite her effort to remain calm and noncommittal.

She didn't dare look back at Trip, but only replied, "I'm Captain Hoshi Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato and Yuika Takamura, captain of the _Enterprise_, NX-01, protector of eighty-two Humans, two Vulcans, a Denobulan and one beagle."

Saphia laughed in genuine delight. "Finally, someone with a title that's even more laborious than mine! And snicker all you want, Lieutenant Commander Tucker. Can you imagine how much of a headache it would be to go through all that every time you introduced yourself? Nobility hath its share of headaches, believe me."

Trip's jaw dropped, then he narrowed his eyes at Saphia. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

She inclined her head at him. "No, I wasn't trying to read your mind. It's not my fault that you think as loud as you talk."Saphia's eyes softened, and her breezy tone still managed to convey her sincere apology. "Forgive me, Lieutenant Commander. I don't rummage through minds like your grandmother's clothes closet. Sometimes a telepathic connection goes only one way, and it can be just as awkward when someone's thoughts just crash through your mind."

T'Pol's eyebrow shot up to her hairline, and her carefully measured expression told Hoshi just how uncomfortable she was in the Betazoid's presence. Hoshi guessed that she had clamped her mental shields as tightly as she could, in order to protect her private thoughts.

_Is this how T'Pol and Kov feel all the time, having to block our thoughts from their consciousness? _ Hoshi thought. _Maybe Saphia's headache is worse than theirs._

"No offense taken, ma'am," Trip replied. "I'm glad you told me that you don't just peek into my mind whenever you feel like it."

"Like the Vulcans, we do have some rules of courtesy. One of those rules is to assess the possibility of threats, and another one is to follow up on potential allies." Saphia chuckled and blushed a little as she regarded Hoshi again. "You have my word that I and my crew will not invade your minds uninvited."

"Thank you, Madame Daro."

"You can call me Diplomat Daro, Saphia if you want to be informal. You sound like my personal physician, Keivan."

"Keivan Adai?"

Saphia blinked and inclined her head at her. "Why, yes. Have you heard from him? Keivan rarely involves himself in the security scans."

Hoshi chuckled. "My chief medical officer heard him."

"Hmm...interesting. I should ask Keivan." Saphia looked distracted for a moment, then she continued, "I would be honored to have you and your staff as guests aboard my ship for dinner. Consider it an apology to you and your medical officer."

Hoshi felt the curious gazes of her Bridge crew, but she replied, "We'd be honored to accept your invitation."

"Splendid. I will give the details to your communications officer and diplomat." She smiled and regarded Jon again. "How wonderful that you already have a diplomat on board your ship, Captain. We look forward to seeing you all. Daro, out."

Her image vanished from the screen, to be replaced with the Consular ships. There was a beat of silence, then everyone started talking at once. Hoshi sat there for a moment, trying to gauge her own reactions to the strange conversation. _Why do I have the feeling this isn't as straightforward as it seems? I guess we're just not used to smooth First Contacts, but this is just weird._

"All right, people, let's get back to work," she ordered, and a chorus of "Aye, ma'am"s came from all sides as the Bridge regained some sense of calm. Hoshi glanced over her shoulder at Jon. "Do we have the meeting details?"

"Just received them, Captain. Transmitting to your PADD now."

Hoshi tapped her PADD and accepted the transmission. She glanced over it, then said, "Commander Tucker, Lieutenant Commander Archer, dress uniforms at 1800. I think this will be a rather unique experience."

* * *

"So Keivan Adai's her personal physician? I understand why he would be the one to contact me." Malcolm shook his head as he adjusted the collar of his formal uniform. "I'm still wondering how he was able to do it."

"You have training in the mind disciplines," agreed T'Pol. She stood just inside the Sickbay doors and watched as he gathered up his scanner and hypos and stuffed them into his belt pouch. "I was under the impression your control was nearly automatic."

He winced at the unspoken question, but he didn't look at her. "It is. The fact that this Keivan was able to bypass my mental defenses is quite disturbing. I know the Betazoids are telepathic and some of them are strongly empathic, but if they are able to scan anyone---"

"According to Diplomat Daro, the Betazoid people have cultural restrictions on their telepathic scanning," T'Pol told him, "and she promised that none of her crew will trespass."

"Forgive me for being paranoid, but until we get to know them, I'll take ample precautions." Malcolm finally looked up at her, his blue-gray eyes blazing fiercely with suppressed emotion.

T'Pol softened her tone in a way that few ever heard from her. "You fear the madness again. Rest assured, Malcolm, we will protect you as best as we can. You are no longer the young, overwhelmed medical resident who had been take unaware."

He huffed a laugh. "True. Still, I'm not completely reassured until I see them for myself."

She nodded in agreement. T'Pol remembered that call long ago, from her mother T'Les, regarding that young resident at the Medical Academy in Shi'Kahr:

* * *

"_Daughter, he is unlike any other Human that either I or Doctor T'Vau have ever seen. T'Vau and T'Nal are currently assigned to his care, but I am concerned for his sanity."_

T'Pol laid down her stylus and her PADD, on which she displayed the latest upgrades to the Vulcan ring ships. "I had thought that Humans had no telepathic skills. You are telling me that this man possesses skills equal to a typical Vulcan?"

"Not like a typical Vulcan, T'Pol. His particular difficulties are unique and the traditional mind techniques may not help him. I am at a loss at how to handle this particular problem. Doctor T'Vau has asked Priestess T'Lya to assist. If you could spare the time, I would like you to come as well."

"I do not understand, Mother. Why do you need my presence? I am no strong student of the mental disciplines. I may be more of a hindrance than a help."

T'Les paused for a long moment, then replied, "We will need all the assistance we can acquire. Please, Daughter, make haste. He is in great pain."

_T'Pol nodded and replied, "I shall be there momentarily."_

_

* * *

_

Little did she know how her life would become entwined with Malcolm Reed's, and by extension, the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew. T'Pol sighed and thought, _Who is looking after whom? _

"Sato to Reed. Malcolm, we're all assembled in Shuttle Bay Two."

Malcolm started at the captain's voice, then touched the comm button. "Forgive our tardiness, Captain, we'll be right there. Reed, out." He closed the channel and took a deep breath. "Very well, let's get this over with."

T'Pol nodded, put a hand on his arm and sent a wordless wave of reassurance. He managed a smile and a nod, then she let him go as they exited Sickbay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Yes, Saphia Daro and Keivan Adai are direct ancestors of Lwaxana (and Deanna) Troi of TNG. At least Keivan will balance Saphia's outgoingness. Someone pointed out that Troi is actually the last name of Deanna's father, who was a Human, so I made the correction. Some of the Betazoid customs were shown on TNG and mentioned on Memory Alpha. And Kerr Castle does exist...their spiraling staircases run counterclockwise so any (right-handed) invader would be hindered in using their swords in combat, while the (left-handed) defender had no problem. (Yay, lefties! We're in our right minds! Ahem, anyway...)**

**More clues to Malcolm's past and how he got involved w/T'Pol and T'Les. Plus, not everyone is exactly thrilled with the First Contact.**

**Rating: T**

**Eventual pairings: R/S and TnT**

**Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Three**

Hoshi wondered what Zefram Cochrane's first thought when the first Vulcan stepped out of his ship and greeted him with "Live long and prosper." And what had Captain Chrosky thought when he found his ship surrounded by Andorian warships on their First Contact? Hoshi imagined Cochrane's and Chrosky's words immortalized in the annals of galactic history.

Unfortunately, her first thought of the Betazoids was _They're_ _a lot shorter than they look on the screen._ Of course, she didn't say it aloud, but greeted Saphia Daro with a smile and a nod of her head. The top of Saphia's head was even with Hoshi's shoulder, even with the three-inch heels. Next to her was the man Hoshi assumed was Doctor Keivan Adai. Keivan was slightly taller than Malcolm was.

"Captain. It's an honor and a pleasure to meet you at last," Saphia greeted. She took both of Hoshi's hands within her own and squeezed them tightly. Hoshi felt a definite stirring at the back of her mind, a joyous tickle that made her grin despite the seriousness of the situation. Then she dropped Hoshi's hand, glanced over and smiled at Jon Archer. "Diplomat Archer. On behalf of the High Families of Betazed, I formally extend my goodwill and hospitality to the people of your world."

Jon accepted her hand, bent over it and murmured, "You are generous, Diplomat Daro."

Her black eyes sparkled with mirth. "What did I say about referring to me like I'm an old woman? Saphia is fine. May I call you Jonathan?"

He grinned and replied, "Of course, Saphia."

"The Archer charm strikes again," Trip muttered under his breath, but his grin was as wide as Jon's.

"Trip, hush," Hoshi admonished him. "He's an official representative from Earth."

"Yeah, but I've never seen him charm a woman this fast before, even when we were on the Hirpanza mission several years back."

Hoshi's words became more serious under the pleasant tone. "_Trip_. Shut up, please."

Undeterred, his grin widened a fraction. "Shutting up, ma'am."

Saphia finished the formal greetings, then clapped her hands once. "Now that all the formalities are out of the way, may I introduce Doctor Keivan Adai and Major Garas Tam, my bodyguard."

Hoshi bowed her head to Keivan and Garas. Garas was slightly taller than Jon, but his athletic build reminded her of Travis, and the intensity of his eyes reminded her of Malcolm. "Pleased to meet you, gentlemen."

"The honor is ours, Captain," Garas rumbled. He sketched a salute to her, then snapped back to attention. "Forgive the security detachment; I would much rather be safe than sorry."

She raised an eyebrow; obviously not all Betazoids were as open as Saphia was. In fact, Saphia only rolled her eyes at Garas's words. Hoshi nodded in approval and reassured him, "That's quite all right, Major Tam. If our positions were reversed, we might have done the same. My Armory officer, Lieutenant Commander Charles Tucker the Third---" Hoshi inclined her head at Trip, "---would have made the same precautions."

Garas's eyes lit up at Trip's smile. "I look forward to discussing security procedures with you, Lieutenant Commander. Perhaps we can find some issues in common."

"Of course," Trip replied, with a nod.

Hoshi introduced the rest of the diplomatic party. Keivan gave Malcolm a deep bow of respect, then turned to T'Pol. T'Pol stood stiffly with her hands clasped tightly behind her back. Suddenly, a look of surprise crossed her face, then her posture relaxed considerably.

"In the name of Farias and Ylenna, I vow to do no injury or insult to one's mind or body," Keivan told her as his dark eyes regarded her intently, "and if I do break this vow, may misfortune be my lot."

"I am grateful, Doctor Adai," T'Pol answered with a bow of her head.

Keivan smiled faintly, then glanced at Malcolm. "It is part of the Pledge of Healing that every Betazoid physician and counselor makes upon our commissioning. I take it quite seriously, _T'Sai_ T'Pol and _Delhaiu _Reed. You both have nothing to fear from me."

"We Human doctors---and Vulcan Healers--- have a similar pledge, with very similar wording," Malcolm said. "It appears the concept is universal."

"Yes." Keivan gave him a look of amusement, then glanced at Hoshi. "You are quite correct, Captain. Saphia and I come from the same area on Betazed, hence our similar accents. In fact, Doctor Reed could have been mistaken as our countryman, if one isn't well versed in the differences between your people and mine."

"Really?" Hoshi looked intrigued, while Malcolm only shrugged good-naturedly.

Saphia clapped her hands again to regain everyone's attention. "It seems that we have much in common to speak about. This way, please. Dinner awaits, and I understand our culinary staff has put together some of our most tasteful delicacies for your crew." She guided Hoshi out of the shuttle bay with a gentle hand on her upper back, with the rest of the First Contact party following closely.

* * *

"Your ship's a lot roomier than it looks on the outside," Trip commented. "Most diplomatic ships I've been on aren't this opulent."

Garas chuckled and shook his head. "Lady Saphia is a member of the Sixth House, one of the founding families of our society. Rest assured, not all our space vessels are so elaborately decorated."

T'Pol nodded at the cream-colored walls, the deep blue carpets of the hallways, and the occasional piece of tapestry on the walls. The artwork was a pleasant diversion from the curving corridors, winding on themselves like the rings of a conch shell, with short connecting passageways in between. A part of her approved of the design; not only was it aesthetically pleasing, but it served as an effective security measure in itself.

"Kinda reminds me of a castle I was in once," Trip was saying, "The family who owned it made all their stairways curve from right to left, in the opposite direction of the usual."

"Ah, that is unusual. Wouldn't that hinder their effectiveness at defense? The limited space would hinder their use of weapons, like swords or maces," Garas pointed out.

"It would, but most of the members of Clan Kerr were left-handed. It gave them an advantage while hobbling their enemy, who used their right hands."

"Quite ingenious. I should mention it to our shipbuilders. Our basic defense training dictates the use of both hands, though of course, we are all partial to one or the other."

"I noticed you've got knives on either side of your belt, Major. Wicked lookin' too."

"Family heirlooms, Lieutenant Commander. Passed from eldest son to eldest son...we value our traditions."

"So do we. Some time, I oughta show you the Bowie knives my great-grandpappy gave me---"

T'Pol shifted her attention to Malcolm, who walked ahead of her with Keivan Adai. Keivan's dark hair was turning gray, and the man walked with a slight limp, but he seemed hale enough. At the moment, the Betazoid doctor was pointing out the physiological similarities and differences between his people and Humans. As usual, Malcolm calmed down considerably when he talked about one of his specialties.

"I was not exaggerating when I said before that you might be mistaken for a Betazoid, but there is one major difference that would set you apart, Doctor Reed." Keivan inclined his head. "Your eyes. Almost all Betazoids have black irises; yours is blue and gray. I suppose your captain could also be mistaken, just on physical qualities."

"Perhaps." Malcolm's tone was noncommittal, "but we are so much more than our physical phenotype."

To T'Pol surprise, Keivan glanced over his shoulder at her with a look of mixed sympathy and concern in his dark eyes. T'Pol only nodded slightly; Keivan nodded back and refocused his attention on the differences between the Human and Betazoid physiology.

Dinner was just as elaborate as Saphia promised. It consisted of several main courses, with sorbets to cleanse the palate in between. Each course was punctuated with a ring of a brass gong, and a short invocation to the gods for the generous bounty. T'Pol caught Hoshi's strained expression each time the gong rang; after the second or third time, it was more of an annoyance than anything else. One of Saphia's attendants seemed to pick up on the women's thoughts. She bent close to Hoshi and whispered loud enough for her and T'Pol to hear.

"The mistress insists on some of the older traditions, which have outlived their usefulness over the centuries, but as a daughter of the Sixth House, Saphia feels obligated to follow them."

"My family has a few of those," Hoshi commented, "but luckily, they're invoked on rare occasions."

"As do mine," T'Pol added, "though tradition is important to both of our people."

Lady Thelia smiled and replied, "I can tell you are an honorable people, Lady T'Pol. Please excuse my fellows if any of us make you uncomfortable..."

T'Pol shook her head. "You have welcomed us warmly, Lady Thelia, but it will take me some time to relax my guard in your people's presence. Vulcans are not as...open in the sharing of thoughts."

"Vulcans treasure their mental privacy. I understand that. Not all Betazoids are as free with their thoughts as Lady Saphia." Thelia inclined her head to point out Keivan. "Doctor Adai is one of those. He deals with all kinds of illnesses; his control amazes me, for I know I wouldn't be able to handle what he does on a daily basis. It would drive me insane."

T'Pol's eyes widened slightly. "His control is superb, yes. Envy is an emotion, but---"

"If Vulcans ascribe to emotions, you would be quite, ah, green." Thelia smiled to soften her words. "Yes, Captain Sato, we assign the color green to that particular emotion as well. I suppose there was plenty in common between our people. As a rule, we don't control our emotions like the Vulcans do, but we try to temper the more uncomfortable ones."

"I see." T'Pol would have said more, but another ring of the gong announced the dessert course. She surveyed the vast array of fruit and pastries as they were carried in by Saphia's stewards. Hoshi's eyes widened in delight as a dark-brown confection swimming in a sticky-sweet lake of liquid sugar was placed in front of her.

"Please indulge yourself, Captain. It is rare that I can entertain on this scale and it gives me great pleasure to see my guests well-taken care of," Saphia said with a smile.

"Thank you, Lady Saphia. I must admit, you've thoroughly spoiled us with the meal. Please give my thanks to your culinary staff." Hoshi tried a small spoonful of the dessert and both Jon and Trip chuckled at the expression of pure bliss on her face.

"You look like you're in heaven, Cap'n," Trip joked. "Don't blame you, though."

"I just might ask for the recipe to this one," Hoshi joked back.

T'Pol didn't smile, but she felt the humor between the captain and her armory officer. She saw Saphia's indulgent expression and thought, _This is the key to Lady Saphia's personality. She genuinely wishes her friends to be happy. Saphia does not allow herself this indulgence very often, for her profession precludes that._

As the hours crept by, T'Pol listened to the conversations around her. The emotional leakage from the Betazoids was thankfully muted in deference to her comfort. Suddenly, she felt a spike of darkness from nearby that jarred her from the pleasant dinner. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to locate the source. She wasn't the only one who noticed; both Saphia and Garas stood up from their places on the table, and Keivan gazed around the room with a look of concern.

"What's goin' on?" Trip asked in a low voice.

"I do not know," T'Pol whispered back, "but there is a disturbance near here. It is...distressing."

Malcolm scowled, his eyes also scanning the room. "I feel it too, T'Pol."

"The emotion is too strong to emanate from only one person---"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It's difficult to tell---"

Trip interrupted with a low hiss. "What the hell? You never told me you can pick up on this kind of stuff, Malcolm."

He winced and retorted harshly, "I can't. My ability is minimal compared to most Vulcans, but after working with Vulcan Healers with high esper ratings, I've become more sensitive to this sort of thing. If even I can feel it, it's very strong indeed."

Trip only nodded and appeared to take his explanation at face value, much to T'Pol's relief. Saphia's eyes snapped toward the ceiling and she announced loudly, "The rules of hospitality are sacred. Whoever you are, keep your offensive thoughts to yourself!"

A terse voice floated from a speaker in the corner. "My Lady, we have multiple sensor echoes. They are Akrarian raiders."

"They don't know when it is time to let it go," Saphia muttered. "Very well, inform the other consular ships. How much time do we have?"

"Thirty minutes, at the most. Your orders?"

Garas slipped into his role as protector without missing a beat. "Increase speed, Lajan. I will be there momentarily."

"Yes, Major."

Hoshi frowned and turned to Garas. "We can help defend your consular ships, Major. Akrarian raiders are much faster and have more armament."

"That is a noble offer, Captain, but this is a uniquely Betazoid affair---"

Trip rolled his eyes and muttered, "Where does that sound familiar?"

Jon interrupted, "_Enterprise_ is also in danger, Major. We are involved just by that fact."

Saphia only nodded in agreement. "We welcome your assistance, Captain, in any way possible."

"Trip, Jon, Malcolm, T'Pol, head back to the shuttle." Hoshi glanced at Saphia and asked, "May I have a comm line to my ship?"

"Certainly." Saphia made a gesture, then a moment later, Travis Mayweather's voice came from the overhead speaker.

"Captain, we've picked up four Akrarian raiders on a direct intercept course, ETA twenty-five minutes."

"We're headed back to _Enterprise_, Commander. As soon as we're aboard, call red alert and battle stations."

"Yes, ma'am. _Enterprise,_ out."

Hoshi nodded at Saphia. "We'll talk again, Saphia."

She smiled. "I have no doubt of that, Captain. No doubt at all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Enterprise helps defend the Betazoid ships from Akrarian raiders. Trip and T'Pol make a good tactical team (among other things) and Hoshi makes an uncomfortable discovery.**

**Rating: T**

**Eventual Pairings: R/S and TnT**

**Please R&R

* * *

**

**Four**

"Tactical update, Lieutenant Commander," Hoshi ordered as soon as they reached the Bridge. Trip, Travis, Jon and T'Pol took over from their relief officers as she sat in the center seat.

"Four raiders just outside sensor range, all with fully charged weapons. I don't like this, Cap'n. Akrarians aren't known for just droppin' by for a friendly visit."

Travis snorted, shook his head and added, "They're usually employed by both the Nausicaans and the Orions. If that consular ship's transporting anything of value, the Akrarians want it, and they'll take it by force if necessary."

Hoshi thought of all the priceless treasures on Saphia's ship and nodded. "And a consular ship, with minimal weapons, is a tempting target."

"Yes, ma'am," Travis agreed.

She turned to Trip and said, "Raise defense shields and charge up the phase cannons, Lieutenant Commander, but do not fire unless they do it first, understood?" Hoshi tapped the comm button on her chair. "Sato to Engineering. Phlox, we've got some company. Akrarian raiders. I need power shifted to shields and weapons."

"Yes, Captain. Transferring power now. Good luck. Engineering, out."

Hoshi scowled at the images of the mottled, uneven hulls, as they still flew with an unnatural grace and style. Somehow, the Akrarians had integrated aspects of many technologies into their unique design. _If only they directed their creativity to peaceful means instead of being hostile..._

Hoshi glanced at Jon, who was already cycling through the comm channels. "Anything?"

Jon shook his head. "No, but the Akrarians are jamming most of the frequencies. I can get around them, but it'll take a few moments."

"Do it."

Jon tapped his board as he set up encoded frequencies and jumped bandwidths and wavelengths to stymie the Akrarians. Finally, he swiveled around in his chair, the transtator firmly in his ear. "I've gotten around the jamming. Transmission from Major Tam, Captain." At Hoshi's nod, he put the call through.

"Four of them against three consular ships and your ship, Captain. Not good odds, considering our weapons are ineffectual against them," Garas commented, "but perhaps we can outrun them."

Hoshi shook her head and answered, "We can, but you won't be able to, and we won't leave you behind, Major. We're prepared to defend you and your ships."

Trip interrupted, "The Akrarians have split their fleet in half. Looks like they're planning on surrounding 'em. They're targeting the warp reactor on Diplomat Daro's ship."

"Lieutenant T'Pol, let's make it difficult for them to organize an attack run. Lieutenant Commander Tucker, phase cannons for disruption only."

"Yes, Captain," they chorused.

* * *

_Enterprise _met the first group of raiders almost head on; the Akrarians held their formation as long as they could until they finally realized T'Pol wasn't going to back off. At the last minute, they scattered, their focus disrupted by an NX-class ship three times their size. T'Pol immediately wheeled around to confront the second pair of raiders, and Trip fired several quick bursts of the phase cannon. It forced that group to break off their run.

"They're regrouping and focusing their attention on us," Trip reported. "Firing---" The Bridge shuddered in the wake of a phaser blast. "Shields are holding, no damage."

"Return fire. Keep them away from the consular ships. If you can disable their engines or their weapons, do it. We need to give Major Tam and the other Betazoids time."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jon glanced over his shoulder. "The Akrarians are hailing us, Captain. They want to specifically talk to you; they've requested you by name."

"By name?" Hoshi frowned and exchanged a mystified look with Trip. "I didn't know I was that well-known among the Akrarians. Let's hear it." A rough voice echoed off the speakers, and she listened to several cycles of it with a grim expression.

"Cap'n?" Trip asked. "What do they want?"

She pressed her lips together, then looked back at Jon. "Open a channel, Lieutenant Commander Archer."

"Channel open."

She sat up straight in her command chair and said, "_Akra'au s'nai ba, dhela _Sato_ ke'_Enterprise_. Maakru ye libi'po...nye da. Ly'Betaza'au pri ira sh'vanatui..nye da."_

A rough voice replied in the same dialect and Hoshi's eyes flashed in anger. Trip and Travis exchanged concerned looks across the Bridge, while Jon's brow furrowed in confusion. She got up from her command chair and glared at the raiders on the viewscreen.

"_Da'jainai ve shi la Ly'Betaza'au ji ra?"_

The Akrarian laughed uproariously, then answered, "_Ije, poilar se, dhela _Sato ke'Enterprise. _Nye'da Ly'Betaza'au ra ve shi."_ There was an audible snap, then the channel went dead. A second later, the Bridge shook again, and this time, bodies went flying all over the Bridge.

Jon gasped, "Captain, what did they mean by---"

She shook her head and address her helmswoman. "Lieutenant T'Pol, are you familiar with Sanok's Diversion?"

T'Pol glanced over her shoulder in surprise, but nodded, "I am, Captain."

"Variations Two-A through Two-C, helm officer's discretion. Just don't blow us up."

T'Pol only nodded, but her eyes crinkled slightly in humor as she bent her head over her board. Trip muttered something under his breath, but he set the phase cannons for manual targeting. His tactical board showed _Enterprise _hurling itself at the Akrarians, and as they scattered again,

"Jon, message to Major Tam. Advise them to stand by for maximum warp on my mark." He nodded and turned to relay the message. Hoshi glanced back to T'Pol and added, "Do your worst, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Captain." T'Pol reversed course and shadowed the lead raider. The pilot of the raider juked and twisted in an attempt to shake her off, but T'Pol stuck to him like glue. Finally, Trip's targeting scanner glowed red, and he fired a short burst from the cannons, disabling the raider's port engine.

"Don't let 'em breathe, T'Pol," he said. "Ugly Number Two's off to starboard---"

"I see him."

She dropped _Enterprise_ "down" in an abrupt dive, and Numbers Two and Three were forced to avoid a collision. Number Four accelerated towards Saphia Daro's ship, but Major Tam had read T'Pol's mind. The consular ship angled itself slightly to bear its meager weapons on the Akrarian raider at nearly point-blank range. The short lasers grazed the raider's hull, barely making a scratch, until it found the starboard engine stabilizer. The raider wobbled uncontrollably until its pilot managed to even out their course.

"The fourth raider's been disabled too. Looks like they have to keep their stick to the extreme port to stop spinning out," Trip reported.

"Message from the lead raider," Jon interrupted. "They're accusing our helm officer of being a sorcerer and we should kill him and send the corpse over so that his magic will pass into them."

Hoshi chuckled and shook her head. "You've just been complimented, T'Pol."

"That is a...strange compliment, Captain."

Trip tapped his board again. "Uglies Two and Three are going for Daro's ship again. Won't these guys ever give up?"

"They are tenacious in the face of incredible odds," T'Pol murmured in agreement as she put the _Enterprise_ in another dive that canceled the artificial gravity for a moment and upended Travis and Jon from their seats. Hoshi remained in the center seat as if she'd been glued there.

"This is a Vulcan strategy?" Travis yelled as he clawed his way back into his seat.

"Sanok was one of Old Vulcan's most gifted strategists," T'Pol replied in an even tone. She might as well have been discussing the weather, even though she kept her eyes on her screen. "Even Surak admitted he was 'more than just a wily old fool.' Lieutenant Commander Tucker?"

"Let's finish this, T'Pol." Trip slapped the torpedo control and a torpedo jumped out of the tubes. It glanced off Raider Two, but clipped Raider Three before detonating.

Hoshi glanced over her shoulder at Jon and ordered, "Tell Major Tam, maximum warp now. T'Pol, Warp four."

The Betazoid Consular ships immediately disappeared into warp, with _Enterprise_ close behind. The three Akrarian raiders drifted in space, and the lone undamaged raider fled in the opposite direction, heading back to Akrarian space.

* * *

"The Akrarians won't be able to pursue us. They've lost face with each other now, and they'll be busy sorting things out among themselves," Trip said, as the senior staff met in the conference room for the after-action report. Diplomat Daro and Major Tam joined via subspace. Doctor Adai winced at Trip's words, but made no comment.

Major Garas Tam smiled thinly as he looked at T'Pol. "I am impressed by your talent for innovation, Lieutenant T'Pol. Is it possible to meet and discuss Sanok's set of battle strategies?"

"Of course, Major," T'Pol replied, "and Lieutenant Commander Tucker's participation in that particular conversation should yield tremendous insight."

Trip blinked and glanced over at her, as Garas smiled and answered, "That is acceptable, Lieutenant. I look forward to talking with both of you."

Hoshi hid her own smile, though she saw the hint of a smirk on Malcolm's face before he sternly controlled it. She turned to address Saphia, but the diplomat read her mind.

"Captain Sato, may I request _Enterprise _as an escort to Betazed? The Akrarians have proved that space travel can be hazardous, especially for diplomatic couriers. My government would want to thank you and your crew personally for defending us."

Hoshi exchanged an amused look with Travis and Jon. "We would be happy to escort you to your home planet, Diplomat Daro."

"Splendid. Lieutenant T'Pol, if you could match your ship's speed with ours, we should arrive at Betazed in two days. In the meantime, Captain, I look forward to getting to know you and your crew better."

"And as do we. _Enterprise, _out." Hoshi motioned for Jon to cut the channel, then she leaned back in her seat. "That was interesting."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow and added, "The Betazoids are accommodating and willing for a cultural exchange. The conditions are ideal for a First Contact."

"Yeah, but somethin' Major Tam said still bothers me," Trip interjected. "He said that the deal between them and the Akrarians was 'a Betazoid matter'. It was as if he had a suspicion that the raiders might have planned on droppin' by."

Jon nodded soberly in agreement. "The Akrarians take binding agreements personally. From what Saphia told me during the dinner, she was following up on a previous visit to the Akrarian homeworld. She hadn't been on that first trip, so maybe there was something going on she wasn't aware of."

"Perhaps we should not become involved, if it is solely a disagreement between the Betazoids and the Akrarians," T'Pol commented.

Travis shook his head. "The Akrarians control the trade routes in this part of the sector. Any feuding will spill over to innocent ECS and other cargo vessels, whether we like it or not."

Hoshi frowned and gazed out the viewport at the stars, as Jon, Travis and T'Pol debated the moral and ethical complications of dealing with the dispute. Malcolm saw the contemplative expression and automatically put a light hand on her arm. He said nothing, but the questioning look on his face spoke for him.

"I don't think we can avoid being involved, Malcolm," she said quietly.

"Why do you say that? I agree with T'Pol; getting ourselves entangled with their dispute may put Starfleet and Earth in a compromising position," he replied, just as quietly. "We just happened to be present at the Akrarians' attack, but they would have done so, even if we hadn't been there."

She finally refocused her attention on him. "When the Akrarians first contacted us, Jon said that they knew me by name. I wondered how that was possible; both times the _Madagascar_ ran into them, it was Captain Forrest in command at the time, not me."

"Perhaps they received their information from the Orions or the Nausicaans?"

She shook her head. "When I challenged them, the raider said, '_Ije, poilar se, dhela _Sato ke'Enterprise. _Nye'da Ly'Betaza'au ra ve shi.'"_

"What does that mean?" He narrowed his eyes at her precise mimicry of the Akrarian, even to the tone of voice and the stress on the words. Malcolm wasn't the only one; the conference room became silent.

Hoshi answered, "'No, we know you, Captain Sato of Enterprise. The Betazoids told us about you.'"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Trip, T'Pol and Garas talk Vulcan tactics. Malcolm's past becomes twisted in the present, and how is Hoshi affected by it? What will she do? And the E crew arrive at Betazed.**

**Info on Betazed from Memory Alpha and Memory Beta. And BnB, here's a possible answer to your previous question.**

**Rating: This version: T. An alternate M version will be posted on Writin' Across Universes, my ENT/SGA fanfic archive.**

**Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Five**

"Sanok's goal was to elude his pursuers without causing lasting physical harm. Like Surak, he did not believe in unnecessary loss of life."

"The harm was not physical, true, but mental. He played with his enemy like a _aioru _with its prey, and when his forces escaped, the enemy was left without their quarry, and looking like fools in front of each other."

"Yeah, Sanok basically used his advance scouts as an effective smokescreen, here and here, rolled up his flanks here so the enemy thought they were retreatin', but the scouts pummeled them from behind and forced them to split their forces---"

"And thus they were at a disadvantage." Garas Tam chuckled and sat back in his seat. His broad grin and the eager sparkle in his dark eyes made him look years younger. The simulation of Sanok's Great Tactic came to its conclusion on the table screen: Sanok escaped with relatively minimal losses to his people. "That is an achievement in itself, Trip."

"Sanok was a wily old fox," Trip agreed as he tapped the screen and it went black. "He eventually helped Surak negotiate a treaty with some of his enemies."

T'Pol nodded and added quietly, "But, like Surak, he lost his life in attempting to preserve it." She glanced at Garas. "I am at a loss to understand one aspect of your culture---"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Garas still addressed her formally, by rank, and she preferred it that way. Trip, on the other hand, had given the major permission to use his nickname. T'Pol suspected Trip genuinely liked Garas, but like Sanok, knew when to be prudent.

She folded her hands in her lap. "As I understand it, Betazoids are highly telepathic and empathic. How is it possible for a security officer like yourself to engage in operations that may result in a loss of life?"

Garas winced and held up a hand to forestall Trip's protest. "She does have a valid concern, Trip. The answer is rather straightforward. Not all Betazoids are strongly gifted in the thought-sensing. In fact, such a lack is an advantage in my profession." He shrugged. "I cannot 'feel' others like Saphia can, or Keivan. We cherish life above all things, but when there is no other choice...that lack can be quite a blessing."

Trip shook his head and said, "I can see that. So if you wanna go into Betazoid security---"

"Either your telepathic skills are below average, or you are able to shield to the point where death does not bother you. And by the Four Deities, I hope that I never reach that point."

T'Pol inclined her head in a gesture of respect. She had the feeling that Garas didn't make that admission easily and she felt honored that he trusted them enough to do it in their presence. _Another reason why I cannot see Malcolm as a security officer. He would not be able to separate himself, and if he did, he would lose a good part of his humanity._

"How do other Betazoids see you then?" Trip asked.

Garas's smile became ironic. "A necessary evil. Some of my people understand the reason for it; others judge us and avoid us whenever possible."

"At least until the lasers start flyin'. Then they yell for you guys at the top of their lungs."

He shrugged. "Betazed has been peaceful for over two centuries. We are doing something right."

The dry remark made Trip chuckle. T'Pol raised her eyebrows and said, "Apparently, your methods are effective."

"Obviously." Trip stretched and rolled his shoulders to get the kinks out of it. "Now you have some more strategies in your toolbox in case the Akrarians come callin' again."

"For that, I am in your debt." Garas frowned as he tapped on the table with his stylus. T'Pol doubted he was aware he was indulging in a nervous habit. "Since we're on the subject, I discussed Captain Sato's request with Major Dyiar, the security chief on the previous mission to Akraria. He agreed with meet with us upon our arrival to Betazed. If one of his people had leaked information, he will find out who it was."

"Yeah, the whole thing's got me curious. What do they want with the Cap'n? I've been over the _Madagascar_'s logs and I can't figure it out for the life of me. The Akrarians dealt with Captain Forrest exclusively and never even met Commander Sato." Trip made sure to distinguish between now-Admiral Forrest and now-Captain Sato.

Garas gave him a sideways glance. "You speak as if you'd been there yourself."

"I was. I was the Armory Officer's second-in-command at the time. The logs match what I can remember from the incident, so I wasn't imagining things." Trip scowled and shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense that your people would tell the Akrarians about the Cap'n."

"Perhaps all will be explained when we meet with Major Dyiar." T'Pol nodded and got up from her seat. "It is late, and I must retire. Good night, Major, Lieutenant Commander."

"G'night, T'Pol."

"Sleep well, Lieutenant." Garas nodded at Trip. "Thank you for your hospitality, Trip, but I should be getting back to my ship---"

She left them in the Mess Hall and made her way to her quarters. Her discussion with Garas revealed much about his personality and his very nature. He and Trip had much in common, she decided. It was fortunate that both men were on the same side.

Much later, she sat in deep meditation, ruminating on Surak's words in his First Treatise: _The Trickster, the Fool, is an archetype throughout universal history. Its very existence seems to run counter to the rigors of logic, but the Fool runs on a logic uniquely its own. That logic eludes the logician._

Even Surak admitted that those who employ trickery had their own twisted logic that made perfect sense to them, even if it didn't to others. That "illogical logic" was as contradictory as a Zen koan, but the implications both intrigued and frightened her. What if an individual's motives couldn't be rationally analyzed so easily?

That prospect made Vulcans uneasy and T'Pol definitely felt uneasy. Especially when the image of a sandy-haired, blue-eyed Armory officer kept intruding into her thoughts.

* * *

It had started out so innocuously. Doctor T'Rel asked him to analyze a batch of samples taken from an unknown source. He peered through the electron microscope, lost within the intricate atoms of that odd protein. He made notes on his PADD, then turned his attention back to the slide.

Dizziness struck him like a sledgehammer and drove him to his knees. He grabbed at the edge of the table, but missed it completely, and ended up sprawled on the floor of the lab. Sensations assaulted him from all sides, clawed into his brain, overwhelmed his perceptions...he was a doctor, but not Human, and he saw the world through decidedly non-Human eyes. It was if someone had stripped him from his own body and stuffed him into another, with all its own thoughts and idiosyncrasies.

He gazed down at the unfamiliar face on the biobed, a brown-skinned male with distinct ridges on his forehead. The man's physiology was so different from what he was familiar; this _Klingon_ needed the medical skills of one of his own people. Anything he might attempt might do more harm than good.

Then an unexpected voice broke into the memory of his first breakdown. Or was it his dream? Or nightmare? He wasn't sure anymore.

"You can help him. I've got confidence in you, Doctor Reed."

He glanced over his shoulder to see a pair of dark brown eyes, warm and encouraging. The tension melted from his mind and his soul, even as a part of his mind screamed, _What is she doing here? This isn't possible! I haven't even met her; won't for __years__ yet..._he was himself again, not that alien doctor, and the fear paralyzed him.

The many different past and present times swirled all around him and he was powerless to stop it.

Either she didn't hear his mental panic, or she ignored it. She reached for him, her arms winding around him; he could smell jasmine in her hair and on her skin. Then her mouth captured his in a searing kiss, hard and demanding. He could feel his resistance fading, in the wave of smothered desire, and he no longer cared that she belonged to another.

_If he really cared, he would be there for her. He is a damn bloody fool. He doesn't deserve her...and if he tries to reclaim her, I will rip him from limb to limb! Another memory, yet not-memory, surfaced: in the ship's gym, fighting him in hand-to-hand, seeing the abominable smirk on the other man's face..._

He pushed that away and finally succumbed to the madness, and he didn't care.

* * *

Hoshi sat bolt upright in her bunk, her breaths coming in ragged gasps, her heart hammering in her ears. Hoshi pried her fingers out of the tight fists and scrubbed her face with her palms. After several moments, she managed to calm her breathing and slow her heartbeat, but her skin was still flushed with reaction. She pressed two shaking fingers to her lips.

_I've never had anything that intense in...a long time,_ she thought, _and never about _him_. _Why him? _And _why now? Hoshi felt a surge of guilt, although she'd technically done nothing wrong. She loved Matt Hayes, but he wasn't here, and her thoughts turned traitor on her again as a voice in her mind whispered, _Admit it, there has been a spark between you and him since you first met on Vulcan. Really, would it be so bad to explore that connection? _

She stiffened. _Get the hell out of my mind! _There was no answer, and she didn't expect one. She doubted this was a coincidence, right after meeting the Betazoids. Saphia and Keivan had both claimed none of their people would invade the minds of others. That may have been the case, but mere proximity could trigger some sort of response in those susceptible. Hoshi knew she wasn't telepathic, but she remembered Malcolm's words:

"My ability is minimal compared to most Vulcans, but after working with Vulcan Healers with high esper ratings, I've become more sensitive to this sort of thing. If even I can feel it, it's very strong indeed."

_Minimal to most Vulcans, but what about compared to Humans? _Trip hadn't heard the omission, but her linguistics training picked up on it. There was so much she didn't know about her chief medical officer...but that was no excuse for what she'd...

"Reed to Sato." Malcolm's words trembled, the normal crisp accent ragged. It confirmed her suspicions and her worst fears. She swallowed hard as she tapped the comm button.

"Sato here. Malcolm, are you all right?"

"I...believe so, Captain. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I was asleep, but a strange dream jolted me awake just before you paged me."

There was a long pause. "What sort of dream?"

She hesitated to tell him. How would he react? Malcolm was so proper, so respectful...she knew he would be horrified, so she only replied, "I don't remember, but I think...it wasn't unpleasant."

Another long pause, then he admitted, "I woke up with the sudden urge to make sure you were all right. I can't define it, but..." His voice trailed off.

"Do you think it's some sort of effect from being around strong telepaths like the Betazoids?"

"Perhaps. I should consult with Doctor Adai in the morning. If this can happen to us, it may affect T'Pol and Kov, and anyone else who's sensitive to such influence. T'Pol was right to worry about her mental shields; Keivan might be able to help to prevent any more incidents."

Hoshi took another deep breath and nodded. "That sounds prudent. Let me know what Doctor Adai says."

"I shall. Good night, Captain."

"Sleep well, Malcolm."

She sat there, in her darkened quarters for a long time, and didn't go back to sleep. Her alarm rang at 0530 like usual. Quickly, she grabbed a clean uniform, headed into the bathroom, and endured the coldest shower she'd ever had in her life. The dream faded from memory, and she was glad of it. Some things were better left forgotten and never known.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later, the lift deposited her onto the Bridge. Travis announced, "Captain on the Bridge." He gave her a questioning look, but she only shook her head as she claimed the center sear from him. She looked over at the helm station and was surprised to see T'Pol sitting there. It wasn't even the Vulcan's duty shift. Why was she here?

"Lieutenant, you're on shift early," Hoshi commented, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. She through T'Pol looked a little...green around the gills. Perhaps, she too, had trouble sleeping. Hoshi made a mental note to alert her about Malcolm's suspicions.

"I require a minimum amount of sleep to function normally, Captain, and I prefer to be at my station during the ship's approach."

"Ah." Hoshi managed a slight smile.

Travis interrupted, "We've got visual of Betazed."

"Put it on screen." It changed to a placid, blue-green planet dotted with white fair-weather clouds. Its similarity to Earth gave Hoshi a pang of homesickness. Betazed was a beautiful jewel floating in the blackness of space.

"Wow," Travis breathed in total agreement.

Jon glanced over his shoulder and said, "Minister Baniti Lev is hailing us, Captain."

Hoshi raised her eyebrows, but answered, "Put me through, Jon."

A pleasant contralto chimed on the speakers."Captain Sato, on behalf of the Noble Houses of Betazed, I welcome you."

_Hoshi traded glances with Jon; Minister Lev's tone was warm but guarded, which was expected, but they both heard an odd timbre underneath it. Jon's brows knit together in confusion as he tilted his head to listen better._

_She nodded at his unspoken request: Keep her talking, and replied, "We are grateful for your hospitality, Minister Lev.."_

"I'm looking forward to meeting you in person. Diplomat Daro has waxed poetic about you and your crew."

Hoshi bit back a smile. "Oh? Waxed poetic?"

Lev chuckled and added, "She doesn't do that with many people she meets, so I'm very curious. We await your arrival in our great capital of Rixx, Captain. Please do not hesitate to inform me if there is anything I can do to expedite your arrival."

"You're most kind."

"You are our guest and the rules of hospitality are sacred, especially for those who risk their lives for our people. I will see you soon. Lev, out."

"Thank you, Minister Lev. _Enterprise_, out." At her gesture, Jon cut the connection. "Jon?"

"Minister Lev's nervous. Whatever it is, I doubt she's told Saphia, though I bet Saphia already suspects something's wrong."

Trip frowned. "Don't tell me you're starting to read minds too?"

Jon shook his head. "No, but Minister Lev is pretty bad at lying through her teeth. Saphia said honesty is bred within Betazoid society." He nodded at his board and added, "We've received her information."

"So much for a smooth First Contact," Trip muttered under his breath.

Hoshi said nothing, but she agreed with his assessment of the situation. She hoped Keivan would be able to help them, or they were all walking into a den of lions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: A view of life on Betazed, including discussion about certain Betazoid ceremonies. Hoshi's remembers a moment in her past that gives her a clue to her present problem.**

**Eventual Pairings: R/S, TnT**

**Rating:T**

**Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Six**

**Captain's Personal Log, Hoshi Sato: **

Our first two days on Betazed have been quite pleasant. Saphia, Keivan and Garas took us on a whirlwind tour of their planet, including to Lake El'nar, and the Janaran Falls. Like Earth, Betazed has a wide variety of climate and amazing geological features. "Lush" doesn't even begin to describe the plant and wildlife. Our exobiology and zoology departments are almost in religious ecstasy.

Malcolm and I have told Saphia, Keivan and Garas about our disturbing experiences (though not the particulars). T'Pol also admitted some odd dreams, and Kov as well. Keivan has made some discreet inquiries and will report back to us when he finds out anything.

In the meantime, the meetings with Minister Lev and the Noble Houses went well. Betazed has a matriarchal-based society, so they were pleased to see a woman in charge of Starfleet's flagship. Though that doesn't mean the male contingent is excluded by any means. In fact, Travis jokes that he's never had so many marriage proposals in his life. Kov, I think, is a bit overwhelmed by all the attention, and both T'Pol and Malcolm have made themselves...remarkably scarce.

* * *

"This reminds me of my family reunions," Trip said out of the corner of his mouth. "All hugs and kisses and stuff."

"Indeed?" Kov gazed at the mass of people at the picnic area, spread out on various blankets on the grass and on the lake trails. He counted thirty-five just on this side of Lake El'nar. "These are all the members of the Fifth House?"

"Accordin' to Diplomat Daro, they are the house members who reside in the capital city of Rixx. Some of them are direct clan members, others from collateral lines. This group doesn't count the ones from Doctor Adai's family." Trip began munching on a small platter of fruit, much to Kov's amusement

"That one in particular seems to agree with you."

"Yeah. Tastes just like blueberries."

"Harila tells me they are freshly picked from the other side of the lake, Trip."

"Remind me again, Kov: which one's Harila?"

"She's Diplomat Daro and Doctor Adai's second youngest. The one who asks Commander Phlox about warp mechanics..."

Trip's grin became wider. "The little sprite with the big eyes and the even bigger attitude? I like her."

Kov didn't quite roll his own eyes, but murmured, "Please do not tell Harila that! She will attach herself to you like a Cheopian mud limpet and not release you."

"Spoken from experience?"

"Let us say that she practically scared Doctor Reed into following the Captain everywhere, and Commander Mayweather into a flitter ride to the Northern Continent with Major Bienar. I told her I had a overdue status meeting with you---"

"---by way of the dessert table. Status meeting? You're not in my department, Kov."

"She doesn't know that. I believe I understand the feeling of being pursued, Trip. It is not unlike being chased by a sehlat through The Forge."

Trip choked on his uttaberry, and Kov, alarmed, gently pounded him on the back until he breathed easier. "Sorry," he coughed, "it's just that comparison was appropriate. Their women are more direct and it can get pretty overwhelming if you're not used to it."

"I am beginning to understand that---"

A roar of laughter interrupted Kov's words, and they both looked over at the source. Saphia sat on a nearby picnic blanket, next to Keivan Adai, who was relating some story to Hoshi, Jon and Malcolm. Hoshi's blue silk skirt was spread all around her like gentle waves of water; the soft orange blouse was sleeveless and flowed over her torso. As Trip watched, Hoshi turned her head as if searching for someone. Saphia reached forward and put a hand on her arm. Then Keivan said something else that sent Jon and Saphia into a paroxysm of giggles, and made Hoshi blush. Malcolm's lips turned upward in a slight smirk.

Major Garas Tam leaned against a nearby tree as he kept a close watch on the ambassadorial party. He was definitely struggling to maintain his serious facade.

Minister Banithi Lev said something, then got to her feet and headed for the one of the long buffet tables nearby. Trip saw another one of Garas's security guards shadow the Minister every step of the way. Trip nodded in approval; even though Betazoids possessed mental abilities, it didn't hurt to take extra precautions, just in case.

"Hey, sounds like you guys are havin' quite the party," he said, as he approached the group, with Kov trailing behind. "I guess I missed somethin'."

Hoshi laughed and shook her head. "Keivan and Saphia were telling us the story of how they met and about their wedding day. Let's just say a Betazoid wedding is...unique."

Saphia sighed. "You're far too modest, Captain. A traditional wedding ceremony is quite...liberating."

"They do it in the buff," Jon explained to Trip out of the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Trip blinked in shock. "Uh---"

"The ceremony, Trip." Jon all but smirked himself. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Trip gave him a dirty look and said, "I wasn't even gonna go there till you said somethin'."

Kov's face was tinged with emerald, but he added, "Most wedding ceremonies are a reflection of the culture they represent. May I infer that your particular tradition is only a confirmation of your society's openness and willingness to shun pretense?"

Saphia looked drolly at him. "I suppose you can interpret it that way, Doctor Kov. For the Deities' sakes, will you please join the rest of us and relax?"

Kov nodded and dropped into a cross-legged position slightly behind Trip and Malcolm. "I am gratified for the opportunity to talk with your kin, Diplomat Daro. Your people are quite fascinating."

"And they are curious about you as well, Kov. Most Vulcans shun our company, but you actively seek us out. Harila has requested a meeting with you to discuss educational opportunities at the Vulcan Medical Academy."

Kov blinked, and despite himself, Trip thought he heard a hint of panic in his tone. "Harila? I was under the impression she was more interested in becoming a warp engineer, not a doctor. And I am hardly the one to consult on that subject, having only recently completed my studies, and Doctor Reed has actually been an instructor there, and---"

Malcolm bit his lip, reached over and put a hand on Kov's shoulder. "Kov, lad, you're rambling."

"Forgive me, Doctor Reed, I---" He colored even more at Trip's attempt not to choke on his laughter. Hoshi gave him a firm, but pointed elbow jab in the ribs. Kov stammered, "I mean to say, I meant no offense---"

Saphia sighed and traded glances with Keivan. "Our second youngest tends to be, ah---"

"---blatantly obvious," Keivan finished. He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Doctor Kov. I'll speak with her. You are relaxed compared with most Vulcans I've met, but no one appreciates being felt like being pursued by a hungry sehlat."

Kov heaved a sigh of relief and even Hoshi couldn't hold back a giggle at the expression on his face. "I would be grateful, Doctor Adai."

Saphia leaned forward and patted Jon's hand. "You didn't answer the question that started this entire conversation, Jonathan. Why haven't you found anyone so far? With your looks and your talents---"

Trip coughed and hid behind Hoshi, but Jon laughed and faced the brazen inquiry head-on. "Actually, there is someone---"

She threw Keivan a triumphant look. "Ha! I told you so! Well, Jonathan, don't just leave it there---" She broke off as her attention wandered to a point where the lake path wound itself out of sight. Her expression immediately put Trip in alert mode. "It's back."

Trip exchanged frowns with the others. "What's back?"

Kov replied for Saphia. "The presence that T'Pol and Doctor Reed felt when they were at dinner on the consular ship. I sensed it too, while I was in Sickbay on _Enterprise_."

Trip's good humor evaporated. "You mean right before the Akrarians attacked?"

"Yes. It is definitely here, somewhere at the lakeside," Kov said, in a distracted tone. "I cannot be more specific as to who or exactly where, but it is here."

Trip knelt at Hoshi's side and Malcolm's look of concern didn't reassure him one bit. "Cap'n, you okay?"

Hoshi blinked, then shook her head. "I'm all right, but whoever or whatever it was...it definitely doesn't want us here. It sent creepy shivers up and down my spine; I could feel it closing in on me."

"Claustrophobia," Malcolm said grimly. "Breathe deeply, Hoshi. Feel the wind on your face...you're in a wide open space."

She laughed shakily. "My brain knows that, but my stomach's trying to tell me otherwise."

"Projective empathy," Saphia said flatly. "It can manipulate emotions and project them into other minds. Garas, can you still feel it?"

Garas narrowed his eyes at the woods beyond Lake El'nar. "It's decreased in intensity, but it's still there, Saphia. I don't think it's just one person. If it was, someone would have known about it by now. You can't hide that easily from other telepaths."

"Should I take a security team and find out who it is?" Trip asked quietly.

Saphia shook her head and replied, "We'd better do it. No slight on your competence or your security team's, Trip, but if Garas's right about the projective empathy, it could be dangerous for an untrained mind. I've seen the effects, and they're not pretty."

"Quietly," Garas reminded her. "We don't want to alarm the rest of your family, or Keivan's. We'll investigate it. In the meantime, perhaps you should move to the center pavilion, where it's more protected. I'll let Major Tyu know and have him alert Minister Lev."

"Good idea." Trip offered a hand to Hoshi, who accepted it. Her face was drained of all color and she leaned heavily on Malcolm. Her dark eyes were wide, but Trip didn't think she saw him. "Malcolm, Kov---"

"Hoshi," Malcolm whispered urgently. "Can you hear me?"

"I don't think she can hear us," Jon replied grimly. "We have to get her out of here now."

Malcolm didn't waste any time; he swept her into his arms and carried her. Trip followed them, with Kov behind. The Vulcan's normally friendly face was set in hard lines, his eyes flashing with anger.

Saphia noticed and murmured, "Don't you dare try to confront it yourself, Young One!"

His voice was strained. "I am merely shielding her from...that. Doctor Reed---"

"Just a few more moments, Kov." Malcolm's face was just as pale as Hoshi's.

"Why is it concentrating wholly on Hoshi?" Trip cut in, with a sideways glance at Malcolm. "She's not even telepathic."

Keivan shook his head. "Humanoids all have latent telepathy on some level, Trip. If your captain is as unskilled as she claims, that...thing wouldn't be able to affect her so drastically. If your Lieutenant T'Pol were here, she would be similarly affected."

They reached the Center Pavilion, a simple structure enclosed on three sides and dotted with wooden benches against the walls. Malcolm helped Hoshi sit with her back against the cool stone. Keivan placed a hand on her sweaty forehead, while Saphia stood at the entrance, her brow furrowed.

"If you have an issue with our guests, take it up with me, not with her. She is innocent of any wrongdoing. Leave her alone!" Saphia snarled in a low tone.

Trip was distracted by securing the pavilion that he didn't hear the question...much less expected an answer. It took him completely unaware and the force of it drove him back into the stone wall.

_On the contrary, she is perfect for what I must do.

* * *

_

Hoshi blinked, disoriented for a moment. One minute, she was sitting against a warm stone wall on Betazed, pushing against a mental fog that encroached upon her space. Then, she felt others with her, shoring up her defenses and keeping the darkness at bay. _Kov, Malcolm? Keivan? Saphia?_

_We are here, Captain, _said Kov. _You are not alone in this fight. We stand by you._

_Hoshi, can you hear me? That was Malcolm. His presence was so strong that she swore he was standing next to her. _

_Malcolm? I didn't know you were telepathic._

There was a pause, then he answered, _I wasn't. It's a long story, and I promise I'll tell it to you, but I believe we have other pressing matters._

Suddenly, her world jolted, then turned sideways. Hoshi lost her balance and her hip struck the edge of the table. A tray of food flew out of her hands and crashed onto the floor. _Tray? Food?_ The lights around her dimmed, throwing her surroundings into shadow.

"Captain Forrest, Commander Sato, to the Bridge. Red alert. Captain Forrest, Commander Sato, to the Bridge."

"What the hell---?" Like a woman in a dream, she slapped the wall comm. "Sato, I'm on my way."

She ran out of the Mess Hall and caught the lift at the end of the deck. It deposited her on the Bridge, but not on _Enterprise_. The doors open to reveal Captain Maxwell Forrest in the center seat, Lieutenant Commander Marsten at Tactical, Ensign Hsu at the helm. The relief comm officer quickly yielded his station to Hoshi. She slid into the seat and pressed the transtator into her ear.

"Raise the Akrarians, Commander," Forrest ordered, without turning around. She opened a channel, then nodded at him to continue. "This is Captain Forrest. Stand down immediately or we will be forced to defend ourselves. Respond."

A rough voice replied in Akrarian. Hoshi translated, "They're convinced we're trying to steal their profits, Captain. Their captain says they have proof of our 'enemy transmission'."

"Tell them we have no interest in their cargo or their profits, Commander. We are enroute to Akraria at the invitation of their Consul."

Hoshi nodded, then did so. She wasn't even halfway through the first sentence before the Bridge rocked under multiple blasts. Forrest glanced over his shoulder at Lieutenant Commander Marsten. "Return fire, disable only. Evasive, Mister Hsu."

Both men chorused, "Yes, sir," and focused on their respective jobs. Hoshi switched frequencies to monitor the Akrarian comm channels. She closed her eyes to listen better...there were two Akrarian ships against just the _Madagascar_, not good odds. Something else nagged at the back of her mind, something important that she needed to tell Captain Forrest, but she couldn't remember.

_Something important...something is missing._ She pushed the random thought out of her mind; distraction during battle was deadly. The Akrarians used a bimodal frequency tuner to communicate with their raiders. Hoshi isolated one of the pair of transmissions, ran it through the universal translator, then analyzed the results. There was a strange background chatter that didn't come from the Akrarians. It wasn't space noise or static...almost as if...

Someone was using the Akrarian frequencies to hide another transmission. The attack was just some sort of ploy. "Captain Forrest!"

"Commander?"

"It's a diversion! There's another transmission hidden under their standard frequencies. I'm isolating it right now."

"Put it on speakers!" The babble echoed off the speakers and even Forrest could tell it wasn't Akrarian. "Who the hell is that?"

"I'm running it through the UT right now, sir---" The Bridge shook again and the impact nearly threw her out of her chair.

"Hull plating at sixty-two percent!" Marsten shouted.

"Torpedoes, full spread! Fire!"

Something exploded to Hoshi's right and she felt her body hit the deck. The fact that she didn't feel any pain was a bad thing. She floated free, like in a tank of warm water, without any cares or worries.

_Hoshi Noriko Sato. Commander. First Officer and Communications Officer of the Madagascar. Friend of Lieutenant Charles Tucker the Third, Lover of Commander Matthew Hayes of the Montana. Can you hear me?_

Hoshi could hear the voice loud and clear. _Who are you? What do you want with me?_

There was a sense of dry amusement, then a second warm wave came over her, but this time, it was a poisonous warmth, like from a cobra bite. She could only lay there in its thrall, unable to move a muscle to defend herself. Finally, it released her, and the cold darkness returned. _Interesting. The Akrarians underestimate the power of the 'weak females'. If only they knew. I will be watching your progress and perhaps we will even meet in person some day. _

"Who are you?" She could barely mouth the words.

_Someone who is very interested in your potential. That is all you need to know. Farewell._

"Wait---"

The fog swept all around her and through her and took her consciousness with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Travis gets into trouble through no fault of his own. In this AU, Paul Mayweather Sr. is still alive and in command of Horizon.**

**Our heroes are making progress on finding their enemy, and Jon ends up taking command...sort of. Not all Betazoids respect cultural rules...as they'll find out.**

**Some responses to reviews:**

**Malcolm's "ability" will be explained as the series goes on. He's one of my favorite characters in the RU, and a discussion about whether Malcolm was "ruthless enough" to be a Section 31 agent sparked an idea. I always thought he was more sensitive than was obvious, and that would be a source of a lot of angst for him. Being a doctor in this AU may seem like a complete 180 of his character, but I think it fits him in a lot of ways.**

**Eventual Pairings: R/S and TnT**

**Rating: T**

**Please R&R**

**PS: Thanks for the correction on the height, BG. I read my notes wrong. blush.**

**

* * *

**

**Seven**

"Wow," Travis whispered as he craned his neck to see below him. "How tall do these go?"

Major Lim Bienar smiled as he banked the flitter to the right. Far below them, the Azure Peaks glimmered in the spring sunlight. Craggy gray peaks topped with pristine snow, ancient glaciers crept along frozen land, and ice floated in calm ocean. He seemed amused at Travis's fascination with the landscape below.

"The tallest is over nine thousand meters, I believe. Suayun Mountain. It is considered sacred to our people."

Travis whistled and shook his head, "That's even taller than Mount Everest on Earth. Has anyone climbed it?"

"Yes, but it is dangerous to do so. Nevertheless, the challenge intrigues many Betazoids." Lim glanced sideways at him. "Do you mountain climb, Commander Mayweather? I understand you were raised on a cargo ship and wouldn't have had the opportunity."

He gave Lim a mysterious smile as he replied, "You'd be surprised. My parents visited many worlds and stayed for months sometimes while my dad negotiated for trade agreements. I climb every chance I get on shore leave."

"Excellent, Commander. My brother Danlu Bienar lives on one of the northern continents. He'd be happy to meet someone who knows the difference between a _dkhat _and a _nijahat._"

"A what and a what?"

"A spike on the bottom of climbing boot and a stone-clipper that allows you to climb."

"You mean a crampon and a pieton?"

Lim shrugged. "I suppose those are your terms for the equipment. Danlu could identify them better than I ever could."

Travis grinned. "Your brother sounds like someone who knows his stuff."

"He prefers the snow and ice as opposed to the more temperate climates. My family thinks him a bit odd, but they are content to leave him be."

Travis chuckled and shook his head. "I can imagine they'd think he was strange, but family is very important to your people, isn't it?"

"Yes." Lim made another pass over the smaller of the mountains. "Yes, very much so. Saphia and Keivan have a very large family, themselves. Eight children, fourteen grandchildren. The Sixth House is a close-knit community within themselves, as well as the First, Fourth and Fifth Houses."

"Wait a moment. Saphia and Keivan...how long have they been married to each other?"

"Thirty-eight of our years, which would translate as..." He tried to reckon it up, but settled for, "...a very long time."

"My parents are still together after all this time, too," Travis said with a grin. "He and my brother run the Horizon, though he's been letting Paul do more of the day-to-day operations."

Lim nodded. "It sounds like we have something in common, Commander."

"Travis, please. I'm not on duty."

"Then you may call me Lim. Your people have such quaint customs of formality. Trip can be as informal as a Betazoid, yet Doctor Reed as rigidly formal as a Vulcan. Then you have Jonathan, who falls somewhere in between, and yourself. Then your captain...she knows how to adapt to whatever situation she finds herself."

"Yeah...she does. It's amazing to watch the transformation, sometimes."

"She seems be like a _fherali_ at times. Ah, I mean a creature that changes color according to its environment."

"A chameleon. Sometimes."

"That is a useful skill to have. Those who have it can also see things others cannot, or will not." Lim shook his head at the thought. "A very good person to have as a friend, and a dangerous one to have as an enemy. I know too many people like that."

Travis nodded at Lim's serious tone. "I suppose it's easy to figure out who's genuine and who isn't."

"Not as easy as you think. We still have the mind courtesies, like the Vulcans do, and even Betazoid Security members aren't supposed to force themselves into one's mind. It is morally repugnant, but there are those who believe our inborn abilities entitle us to control others."

"It's hard to imagine a Betazoid doing such a thing on purpose, but I suppose there are all kinds of people, just like Humans and Vulcans."

"Indeed." Lim's tone became ironic. "Your Commander Phlox is jovial and open-minded, but he also comes from a race who fought against the Antarans for centuries. There are heroes and there are villains, and even we Betazoids have our villains."

Travis nodded in understanding, then glanced back down at the snow-covered earth far below him. "Maybe we can arrange for a mountain climbing expedition while we're here---" Suddenly, the flitter banked steeply to port and jerked Travis sideways against the safety straps. "Lim? What's going on? You okay?"

Lim frowned and tapped the controls. "I'm fine, but we lost power for a brief moment. We'd better head back to Yiro Station and back to Rixx from there. Better safe than sorry."

"Sounds good to me."

The flitter arced again and straightened out on the correct course. Travis fell silent as Lim concentrated on keeping them level. A set of lights indicated the runway of Yiro Station, the nearest refueling station. Travis watched as traffic took off and landed with elegant precision, despite the wind.

"Flitter T-One Three-Three to Yiro Station. Request permission to land at Strip Five-A. Authorization Bienar Nine-G-Nine-T-One."

The control tower replied, "T-One Three-Three, you are cleared to land at Strip Five-A. Welcome back, Major Bienar and Commander Mayweather. Commander, you have a message for you from Lieutenant Commander Tucker."

Travis glanced at Lim, who nodded without taking his eyes off the runway. "Relay the message, Control."

"Message is as follows, Commander---"

A screech cut off the tower's transmission and Lim's body convulsed violently. The major's eyes widened in horror and gurgling sounds came from his throat. He raised a hand to his throat, his breaths wheezing, as if he couldn't get enough air. Lim's face turned a sickly shade of red and he gestured frantically at the controls. "Take...over..." he gasped.

"But---" Travis clamped his mouth shut and tried to familiarize himself with the flitter's control panel. It didn't look too dissimilar from a shuttlepod's; he was able to stabilize their altitude, but a warning light told him that their engines were failing. He would have to make an emergency landing.

"Yiro Station, this is Commander Mayweather! We have a medical emergency! Mayday, mayday!"

"Rever—your course to---point two. Repeat---erratic---no longer---sight of---runway---"

His hands gripped the stick as the harsh arctic winds pushed the small craft to and fro. He could no longer see Yiro Station, but he managed to locate a relatively flat plain between mountains, with enough clearance to land safely.

_Travis, keep a steady hand. Keep it level, that's it..._He heard his uncle's voice in his mind: calm, despite the panic. Uncle Richard had allowed him to hitch a ride with him to Delta Four, but midway through the journey, he'd suffered a heart attack. Seven-year-old Travis could hardly see above the instrument board, but Uncle Richard directed him to a safe landing.

Uncle Richard had saved his life, but died not long after they'd reached safety. Travis glanced sideways at Lim, who still fought to stay conscious. _I'm not losing him too, _he vowed.

Despite his best efforts, they hit hard and skidded nearly fifty meters before screeching to a stop. The impact threw Travis against the instrument panel and the world went silent. He managed to lift his head and carefully turn toward Lim. The major wasn't moving and Travis couldn't tell if he was breathing. He reached over and pressed two fingers to Lim's throat. The pulse was thready and weakening steadily.

"Damn," he whispered. "Gotta see if anything's working, gotta get help---"

He snaked an arm over to the comm array. To his relief, it was still drawing power, and he composed a short message for a wide broadcast. _Enterprise _should be able to pick it up from orbit and send help. This was also assuming the mountains wouldn't block the distress call or a myriad of other problems. The bitter wind blew overhead, chilling Travis to the bone. He found the cracks in the flitter's hull that let in the wind and blocked them up as best he could with suffocating himself.

The temperature was dropping rapidly, and although the batteries were providing enough power for heat and the emergency beacon for now, it wouldn't last forever. There was no way to repair the engine, and he was trapped inside the main compartment with a dying man.

_Cheer up, you've been through worse. Remember the time you locked yourself in a cargo container and Paul had to get you out? Or the time you were stuck underground on Pryor's World with Matt Hayes and an overenthusiastic Denobulan scientist? With a broken leg? See, this is a snap. The tower saw you go down and they should find you without any problem._

Travis tried to keep his natural optimism, but waves of black despair threatened to creep up on him. No, they wouldn't find them in time, Lim was going to die because he couldn't land a damned flitter, there would be no last-minute rescue, Captain Sato was going to chew him out for getting into trouble, he should have just stayed on the ship...

_Wait a minute. What the hell---? _Something was trying to batter his own self-confidence, trying to pull him into a pit of hopelessness. He must be really going into shock. Travis checked to see if the emergency beacon was still working, and his spirits lifted when he saw it was.

The voice persisted, _They won't find you. By the time they do, you will both be dead. _

Damn, it was still cold, despite his best efforts. Travis struggled to keep his eyes open. He had to stay awake.

Had to stay awake...

* * *

"I tell ya, I was back in _Madagascar_'s Armory during our first battle with the Akrarians. A pair of their raiders thought we were tryin' to seize their cargo or something and attacked us. They got some pretty good hits in before the cavalry came. A full squadron of Akrarian Guard chased the raiders away and escorted us to their homeworld."

"So you weren't present on the Bridge at all during that particular battle," T'Pol surmised. She had come down from _Enterprise_ at Malcolm's request.

"No. Lieutenant Commander Marsten was the Tactical Officer on the Bridge. I was his second and in charge of the Armory of the time." Trip leaned forward and rubbed his temples. "Some people were hurt during the battle---Hoshi ended up with a mild concussion---but our trip to Akraria didn't turn out too bad, considering the ominous start."

T'Pol automatically reached out and pressed the neuropressure points on his neck and shoulders. He flinched at the touch, then sighed as the tension left him. Jon and Kov sat in chairs next to Trip's hospital bed. The University of Betazed doctors had insisted on examining Trip, but they'd found nothing wrong. Hoshi was resting in an adjoining room, under heavy security from _Enterprise_.

Kov frowned at her actions, but her look stopped him from commenting. Instead, he focused his attention back on Jon. "So our unwelcome friend has the ability to alter perceptions and memories as well. This is disturbing. It implies that whoever it is has the mental power equivalent to at least a junior priestess of Mount Seleya, or a highly skilled Vulcan Healer."

"That really worries me, Kov. How can we fight someone like that?" Jon asked.

T'Pol spoke up, "You forget, we already did something similar on Vulcan, with T'Marui."

Trip shivered at the reminder of the _Enterprise_'s first mission. "Yeah, but that was a little different. She wasn't able to manipulate several people's minds at once. Not only was Hoshi affected, but I was too, and that was while holding off a trained Vulcan Healer, a couple of Betazoids and a Starfleet doctor who's apparently psychic himself. You sure he really isn't part Betazoid?"

Jon sighed. "He's Human. Malcolm's always been more perceptive than anyone gives him credit for."

She sighed and shook her head. T'Pol had wondered when the truth would be revealed, but she hadn't expected it so soon. "His situation is unique, Trip. It is not widely known, and I beg of you to refrain from spreading his rather unusual...talent to the general crew. You saw firsthand the mistrust people have for telepaths and empaths; even the Betazoids have reservations about those who cannot, or will not, master their abilities."

Something within her tone caught his attention. "This has something to do with why you two are such close friends, isn't it. And why T'Les and Soval consider him like family."

"Yes. I have known Malcolm since his first residency at the Vulcan Medical Academy. That was close to fifteen years ago. In fact---" She heard the sound of the door opening before Trip, and she immediately let go of his shoulders and got to her feet before Keivan stepped into the room

"Will the Cap'n be all right?" Trip demanded.

Keivan nodded and held up a hand. "She is resting now. Doctor Reed insists on personally monitoring her condition until she wakes, and I concur. We cannot afford to leave her alone, especially now that we know she is a target."

Jon glanced at the others and said, "I've sent a message to Travis to return to _Enterprise _as soon as possible. Phlox's in command until he arrives, and Hoshi recovers from the mental assault. Saphia and Minister Lev are holding a closed meeting with selected members of the Ancient Houses. According to Saphia, something like this is rare, but it does happen."

"There has been some sort of precedence for this situation?" T'Pol asked.

Keivan nodded again, his black eyes flashing with anger. "Unfortunately, yes. Most of our abilities develop in adolescence, but there are some who are born with their abilities at full strength. They are very powerful, but they cannot block out the thoughts and emotions of others, and thus they develop...issues."

T'Pol inclined her head and said, "That occurs with certain Vulcans as well. They are usually taken to Mount Seleya and helped by the priestesses."

"Others are born with little to no ability, but then it comes upon them---at nearly full strength---as adults. It can cause madness or death to an unprepared mind." Keivan pressed his lips together for a moment, then continued, "Both extremes are traumatic."

"Yes," T'Pol murmured. "It is."

Jon crossed his arms and traded concerned looks with T'Pol and Kov. "You believe that whoever is causing all this is someone who's, well, mentally unbalanced."

"The evidence strongly suggests it, Jonathan. I have worked with patients like this before. He or she...or they are dangerous, and must be apprehended at once, before they cause more pain to others, like Captain Sato."

"Why Captain Sato?" T'Pol asked bluntly. "It seems that the Akrarians and the Betazoids knew of her before either race ever met visitors from Earth."

"A mind without discipline can glean all sorts of information for their own purposes," Kov murmured. T'Pol gave him a sharp glance, but he didn't react.

"Kov's right. Either our mystery psychopath had dealings with the Akrarians before or got the information from someone who was part of that delegation," Trip said.

Jon nodded in agreement. "Saphia's talking with the members of that first diplomatic party. One of them has to know something."

"She gonna be okay by herself?"

Keivan scowled, but he wasn't offended by Trip's question. "Garas is with her, as well as some of the strongest Betazoid Healers I know. Minister Lev is also a strong telepath herself."

"She is? So she'd know about---"

A soft voice interrupted the discussion. "Lieutenant Commander Archer, you have an urgent message from Commander Phlox on _Enterprise_. It concerns Commander Mayweather."

"Put him on." Jon said, then remembered that technically, Trip outranked him. He glanced at Trip, who only waved a hand in permission. "Phlox?"

"We've received a message from Yiro Station on the Northern Continent. There has been an accident involving Major Bienar's flitter. They had to make a crash landing several kilometers from the runway. The rescue teams have located them, but they're requesting we beam both Commander Mayweather and Major Bienar up to _Enterprise_ for treatment."

Trip struggled to get up from the bed. "Tell 'em to go ahead---" A sudden wave of dizziness overcame him. "Dammit."

"Trip, don't go anywhere," Jon told him firmly. "You're still under observation."

Malcolm appeared in the doorway, still appearing haggard. "I'm going to have to beam up to the ship to attend to Major Bienar and Commander Mayweather."

Kov shot to his feet. "I can do that, Doctor Reed. You should stay and monitor the Captain. I am well-versed in Human physiology and Lieutenant Cutler can assist me if needed." Before Malcolm could protest, he inclined his head at Jon. "With your permission, sir?"

Jon nodded. With Hoshi, Travis and Trip out of commission, and Phlox on the ship, he was next in the chain of command. "Go ahead, Kov."

Kov bowed his head at him, then at Malcolm, and hurried out of the room. Jon caught Malcolm's expression, and he knew that the doctor had the same thought. Whoever was sabotaging their First Contact knew what they were doing. Half of the senior staff was already incapacitated in some way.

It was up to them to stop their enemy once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: A critical chapter. T'Pol (with the help of many) discovers one of the masterminds of the mental attacks. Jon unconsciously taps his "Captain" persona. More clues to T'Pol's and Malcolm's pasts.**

**Spoilers: ENT "The Seventh".**

**Rating: T**

**Eventual Pairings: R/S and TnT**

**Please R&R

* * *

**

**Eight**

T'Pol took a deep breath to steady herself as she closed the communication channel. High Priestess T'Lya rarely came out of seclusion, but she seemed to know whenever T'Pol was in great need of her insight. The temple at Mount Seleya followed traditions dating from the time of Surak, but still made concessions to the modern world. Still, T'Pol was surprised at T'Lya's swift reply, and it only confirmed her suspicions.

"The Betazoids have their own traditions, child," T'Lya had told her, "that are foreign to thy moral upbringing. Thou must keep an open mind, so to speak, if thou wishes to assist thy captain."

"Our enemy follows no courtesies, no respect for the privacy of an individual's thoughts. That is more than disturbing, _Del'haia_. The Betazoids and the Vulcans abhor such invasion."

"That itself makes the Enemy a threat to both the trained and untrained mind." T'Lya closed her eyes briefly, as if in pain. "Does thou believe one of our people may have a hand in these shameful attacks?"

The blood rushed to T'Pol's face, but she answered in a steady tone, "The possibility exists, as painful as it is. Our people have known the Betazoids for over a century and a half, and we also possess the ability to enter another's mind."

Again, T'Lya fell silent and closed her eyes. T'Pol waited patiently for the Elder to speak again. When she opened her eyes a second time, the brown eyes reflected great concern. "Does thou remember the teachings I imparted to thee during your sojourn here at Mount Seleya?"

"Yes, _Del'haia_." She hid a wince; her emotional control was stronger now, but it still gave her great pain, which was why she avoided setting foot on Betazed whenever possible. "I remember, and I still meditate on your teachings."

"Thy captain and her spirit-mate will need thy support. Thy companion will need thy temperance. To assist them, thou must look within and dispense fear. Fear of thy own perceived faults and shortcomings." T'Lya narrowed her eyes. "Look within to defeat thy Enemy."

T'Pol stared at her in utter shock and confusion. "Her spirit-mate? My companion? Dispense my own fear? I do not understand your cryptic words, _Del'haia_."

The Elder only nodded. "Thy Enemy is powerful, but thy family is even more powerful. Trust in them, child. That is my advice for thee."

She bowed her head and whispered, "My gratitude for your wise words."

Now she stared at the dark screen and pondered T'Lya's words. The Elder hadn't confirmed that a Vulcan was involved in the attacks on Betazed, but she hadn't denied it, either. Like Surak had remarked, it was the unspoken truth that negated the lies. T'Pol took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She feared being pulled into the madness of a chaotic mind and not finding her way out again.

But if it was the only way to resolve the situation, she had to face that fear and overcome it, and the other members of her crew-her _family-_must do the same. Malcolm, Trip, Hoshi...

The captain and her spirit-mate. T'Pol's companion.

She doubted _Enterprise_'s mission was a matter of circumstance.

T'Pol got to her feet and went in search of her captain.

* * *

Hoshi woke from a long healing sleep to see Saphia Daro sitting in the chair she'd last seen Malcolm in. The Betazoid managed to look dignified, even with her legs draped over one of chair's arms and the rest of her in a casual sprawl. Saphia opened her eyes, then swung her feet to the floor in a single smooth movement.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Hoshi sat up in the bed with a dry smile. "My headache is gone."

"That's good to hear. Malcolm was very concerned about you." Saphia moved to the edge of her bed and patted her arm like a child. "I sent him to bed a few hours ago; both Jon and I had to pry him from your side. He's quite a stubborn young man, but that really doesn't surprise me. Malcolm's a lot like Keivan in that way."

Hoshi chuckled and tried not to blush. "He's a lot like most doctors I know."

"Typical. Your _imzadi _is right there in front of your nose and you deny it as much as he does."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind." Saphia made a dismissive gesture, then sobered, "Some things have happened while you were unconscious."

Saphia told Hoshi about Travis's accident. She was quick to reassure her that both Travis and Major Bienar were stable, and that Kov was taking good care of them on _Enterprise_. "Your first officer was able to land the flitter and they both survived. Lim was taken ill; as far as Kov was able to tell, he had a panic attack while at the controls."

"A panic attack?"

"That's what I said too. Lim doesn't have panic attacks. Garas and his security team apprehended a small atmospheric craft that had been shadowing Travis and Lim. The pilot and co-pilot deny any wrongdoing, but it's too much of a coincidence."

Hoshi scowled and tried to get up, but Saphia firmly pushed her back down. "I want to talk to them. If they had anything to do with harming my first officer, I want to know."

"Oh, I wouldn't deny you the right to do so, my dear." Saphia's flat tone was a drastic change from the easygoing diplomat with whom Hoshi was familiar. "Trip wants to be present as well, and when he and Jon return, we'll all go to Security. In the meantime, let's get you decent. You look like a _hinaba_, not a starship captain."

"_Hinaba?_ " Hoshi slipped out of the bed, and this time Saphia didn't stop her.

"A soft and pretty noblewoman, with no spine. That's not you at all."

Saphia chose a black shirt and matching slacks, with a silver belt and flat-heeled boots. The cut of the clothing resembled the style of Garas's Security personnel, and again, Hoshi was impressed by Saphia's uncanny sense of fashion. There were times when simplest was the best.

"Lieutenant T'Pol to Captain Sato."

Hoshi frowned at the tension in her helmswoman's voice. What was she doing on the surface? She avoided contact with the Betazoids because of her sensitivity to the mental chaos on the planet. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I must meet with you and Diplomat Daro immediately. If Doctor Reed, Lieutenant Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Commander Archer are available, they should be present as well."

Hoshi glanced at Saphia, who gazed blankly at the far wall. She knew Saphia was in mental communication with another Betazoid, probably Garas Tam or Keivan Adai. "Jon and Trip are currently occupied, but I'll send a message to them. Malcolm's asleep and I don't want to wake him. Saphia had to strongarm him into getting some rest."

"That is not surprising to hear," T'Pol remarked, utterly deadpan.

"I'm still at the hospital; it would be easier for you to come here. Diplomat Daro is already with me."

"Excellent, Captain. I will be there momentarily. T'Pol, out."

Saphia blinked and came back to herself. "She must have found something during her talk with the Vulcan authorities."

"She consulted with Minister T'Pau and First Minister V'Lar?"

Saphia shook her head. "Someone else with a lot more secular authority than either of those two, Hoshi. A lot more authority."

* * *

Jonathan Archer rarely invoked diplomatic prerogative, but he decided to do it now. He brought himself up to his full height and stared down at Diplomat Grei Pennatu. The younger man glared up at him with a defiant attitude, but Jon saw the nervous fear deep within his eyes. This was the man who had spearheaded the Betazoid's original trade mission with the Akrarians. His success had opened new markets and gained certain immunity from the Akrarian raiders.

That immunity, unfortunately for him, didn't include protection from enraged Starfleet diplomats. Pennatu's eyes darted to Trip, then to Garas Tam, then to Minister Baniti Lev, but there would be no help from his fellow Betazoids.

Jon leaned forward and rested his hands on the table in front of Pennatu. "We already know about your 'special concessions' from the Akrarians. They raid civilian shipping, then split the take three ways between you, the Orion Syndicate and the Nausicaans. It's made you a very rich man."

Pennatu's tone was soft steel as he said, "You have no jurisdiction here, Archer."

"Your Akrarian friends attacked a Starfleet vessel and three Betazoid consular ships. Then my captain was attacked, and her first officer was brought down on the Northern Continent."

"I heard about the accident, and I hope your officer will be all right. Major Bienar should not have been flying, if he had any health issues beforehand."

Garas bristled at the implied insult to Bienar's competence. Jon raised a hand to forestall Garas's indignant remark. "Commander Mayweather is also a Boomer. News travels fast on their close-knit network. I'm sure once they find out that one of their own has been injured, they'll think twice about trading here. What would that do to your profit margin, I wonder?"

Trip handed Jon a Betazoid-style electronic tablet. He brought up information on the screen, then slid it in front of Pennatu. "Two years ago, the _Madagascar_ was sent to stop the Akrarians' raids on Earth Cargo Ships, about the same time you were there to negotiate for Betazed. You convinced them to attack Captain Forrest's ship, but it wasn't successful. And while Forrest made the agreements with the Akrarian leaders, you paid a dear sum to acquire information about _Madagascar_'s crew, including about then-Commander Sato."

Pennatu waved a hand. "This is all conjecture, Archer. I've never met Admiral Forrest or Captain Sato, much less passed any information about them to the Akrarians."

Jon leaned down until his face was on the same level as Pennatu's. He softened his tone as he changed the subject completely. "Tell me about the rogue telepaths you have under your influence, Grei."

The Betazoid's face grew white and Jon knew he'd struck a chord. "What?"

"The ones you planted on Diplomat Daro's ship. The ones you hid among the visitors to the park and triggered the attack on Captain Sato." That information wasn't confirmed, but both Garas and Trip had pieced together the evidence so far, and Jon simply extrapolated from there. He had no hard evidence, but Pennatu didn't know that, and his gambit threw Pennatu off balance.

His mouth worked several times before he was able to answer. "I know nothing of any 'rogue telepaths', Archer. I'm sure my dear colleague Saphia has told you that no Betazoid would invade another sentient mind without permission. It's unheard of!"

"That's what you claim, but obviously, that's a myth, isn't it? There is a limited number of races who are able to manipulate minds as easily as breathing'."

"Betazoid, definitely," Garas said, "Aenar and---"

"Vulcan," Trip concluded flatly.

Jon nodded. "If we're dealing with a dangerous and unhinged mind, they could help us. Your secrets wouldn't stay secrets, would they? We already have a possible source of information: the pilots that were following Travis and induced a panic attack in Major Bienar."

"They've got somethin' to do with Lim's attack. I'm gonna talk with 'em myself."

Garas shrugged and added, "Lieutenant Commander Tucker would be kinder to them. There would be nothing to prevent me from using...more stringent means."

Pennatu paled. "You wouldn't dare, Tam."

"I swore an oath to protect Saphia by any means possible. Archer and Tucker are bound by the niceties of diplomacy, but I am not."

The former diplomat took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He glanced at Jon, saw the barest glimmer of compassion in the green eyes, the only sign of compassion in the entire room. Surely if he cooperated with Archer, the Human diplomat would convince the others to grant him leniency. Archer wanted the best for everyone; Pennatu sensed that, and wouldn't that include himself? After all, he'd managed to ensure the Akrarians would never attack Betazed or her trade ships.

He took another deep breath and relied on his diplomatic training to control his emotions. Then he met Archer's gaze and told the Human all that he knew.

* * *

"This is dangerous, T'Pol," Kov said bluntly. "I will assist you with this."

She didn't quite sigh, but she answered, "If my suspicions are correct, I must do this alone."

"The bloody hell you will," Malcolm added shortly. "You weren't the only one involved in that previous affair. I also have an obligation."

"I refuse to put you in any more danger, Malcolm."

He huffed loudly and crossed his arms. "I've been 'in danger' for damn near twenty years. What's a major telepathic probe among friends?"

T'Pol nearly smiled, despite herself. "Then you know how involved it is. High Priestess T'Lya would not have subtly approved of this action, had she believed it useless."

Hoshi stood up, drawing their attention. "T'Pol, I could order you not to do this, but I know you'd do it anyway. At least let us safeguard you. I've had firsthand experience with this psychopath, and so has Trip, but he isn't here. I know how that other mind 'feels'. I can help you."

Malcolm shook his head. "No, Hoshi."

"She has a point, Malcolm," Keivan said quietly. "Both you and she have been mind-touched. You can assist T'Pol in her search, then allow me, Saphia and Kov to act as your 'grounds' to reality. The three of us can pull you out of the probe at the first sign of distress."

Saphia gazed at T'Pol and added, "I know that it is difficult to trust, but will you trust those as close as family?"

Her words seemed to resonate within T'Pol. After a moment, she nodded in agreement. "Very well, we shall attempt the probe as Doctor Adai has suggested. Captain, Doctor Reed, sit in the circle, and do whatever preparations necessary for meditation. Doctor Adai, Doctor Kov, Diplomat Daro, let us begin.

Hoshi sat directly across from T'Pol, with Malcolm next to her. She closed her eyes and began to slow her breathing and heartbeat, just like meditation before her martial arts workouts. Hoshi was aware of Malcolm's presence and T'Pol's, then she felt Keivan and Kov enter the link, with Kov not far behind. By unspoken agreement, Saphia extended a mental "hand" to her, a lifeline to the outside world. Kov anchored T'Pol, while Keivan did the same to Malcolm. Hoshi no longer felt like she was floating in a warm sea; instead she seemed to feel every caress of wind on her skin and every thought.

_We are joined, we are one. Remember what had been forgotten, search for that elusive shadow and bring it out to the light. _Hoshi brought her mind back to the gathering at Lake El'nar, the smell of flowers and the taste of uttaberries, as she basked in the company of old and new friends. Now she noticed Kov's panic at the prospect of being "hunted" and Trip's dry amusement at the prospect. Saphia's humor at teasing Jon and embarrassing Malcolm by relating her wedding day. Again, Hoshi felt her blood burn in her face as she tried not to show her own embarrassment in front of her chief medical officer.

And now, she felt the waves of darkness roll in from across the lake, as if a storm was moving in to blot out the warmth. Hoshi felt the Enemy touch her mind, press against her, smother her...

_It can't hurt you, love. Step back and see it with objective eyes. _Malcolm's reassuring mental presence dispelled the suffocating feeling. Hoshi forced herself to examine the presence, as it was a separate part of her. Deep within the dark currents were powerful streams of consciousness, more than one...Hoshi tried to count the elusive strands, but they kept shifting.

_Three ,_ T'Pol clarified._ Three powerful minds working in concert. Fascinating._

_Two of the three are Betazoid , _Keivan added._ One is unfamiliar to me. Joint telepathic links are not uncommon, but the signature is strange._

T'Pol "ventured" into the swirling eddies, with Kov anchoring her. Hoshi's perceptions changed from Lake El'nar to an icy planet, with snow swirling all around her and biting into her exposed skin. She raised her head at the lone figure who stood several meters away. He was wrapped in multiple layers of waterproof fabric, his features hidden within a deep hood. He raised his eyes and Hoshi could feel the dark amusement between them. Then he spoke.

"Hello, T'Pol. I see you've brought friends. Captain Sato, captain of the _Enterprise_. And is that Doctor Reed with you? I'm surprised to see you, Malcolm. I suppose they released you from that Vulcan version of an asylum?"

"You have a talent for overstatement, Menos. As you can sense for yourself, I'm a lot stronger now." Malcolm's tone was just as cool. "Strong enough to deal with anything you throw at me."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I know of other ways to make your life complicated now." Menos turned his attention to Hoshi, and the lascivious leer made her skin crawl. "There are many things you don't know about him, my dear, and if you knew...you would be very afraid."

T'Pol interrupted, "Enough, Menos. We will find you and put an end to your terror once and for all."

He laughed and inclined his head. "I invite you to try, T'Pol. I have powerful friends now, among the Betazoids. You, of all people, know my cause is right. For now, I am looking forward to seeing you again in reality. What is the Human phrase? 'Catch me...if you can.'"

Menos glanced at Hoshi once more and thought directly at her. _I look forward to getting to __you__ better, once we do meet. _

He raised a hand in farewell, then Hoshi felt herself falling through a dark cavern. She opened her mouth to scream, but found herself sitting on the floor across from T'Pol. The Vulcan looked almost as stunned as she felt; obviously she hadn't expected to meet this Menos, whoever he was.

"Who is this man, Menos?" Saphia asked. She leaned heavily against Keivan, who appeared sick to his stomach. "His mind...impossibly dark, impossibly evil."

"A previous agent of the V'Shar, the Vulcan Security Ministry," T'Pol replied with a barely perceptible tremor in her voice. "We must tell Trip and Jonathan, then alert First Minister V'Lar."

Hoshi shuddered and tried to shake off the urge to scrub her skin raw under hot water. She looked up to see Malcolm next to her, his hand upon hers. "He wants us to find him."

"Indeed," Kov said hoarsely. "Do we know where he is?"

Saphia gazed at T'Pol and answered, "Yes. He's on Betazed, and I know exactly where he is."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: What's happening on **_**Enterprise**_**? Travis's humor breaks some tension. No, I haven't forgotten about Phlox, and an upcoming story features our Denobulan engineer. Snuck in a "Sherlock Holmes" reference.**

**Hoshi and Jon discover the lengths Menos's cabal is willing to go to get their way. The Betazoids can be quite warm and friendly...or the opposite, when the situation calls for it. Trip and company take out a pair of Menos's agents and Kov makes a surprising discovery.**

**The poem mentioned by Saphia is one I wrote several years ago, and I thought this was appropriate for this chapter. **

**Spoilers: ENT "Seventh", "Bound". The info on fistrium is listed on the "Betazed" entry of Memory Beta.**

**Rating: T**

**Eventual pairings: R/S, TnT**

**Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Nine**

Phlox got up from the command chair and made his way to the science station. Travis Mayweather sat there, his dark face pale, but he gazed through the scanner as if his life depended on it. Travis didn't notice as he stopped next to him. "Commander, you must report back to Sickbay. I would much rather you do it voluntarily, but I'll make it an order if I have to."

Travis shook his head and replied, "Just a few more minutes until this scan's complete, Phlox. Then I'll rest."

"You said that five minutes ago." Phlox put a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "You can't help anyone if you collapse on the Bridge."

"Almost done..." He tapped a button and suddenly he grinned widely. The pain disappeared from his face and he appeared close to his normal optimistic self. "Aha! Elementary, my dear Phlox!" The announcement brought snickers and groans from the Bridge crew, then someone giggled and laughter spread like wildfire.

Phlox raised his eyebrows at the apparent non sequitur, then he saw Travis mouth silently, "Sorry, Phlox. For them." He immediately understood; the humor had broken the stifling tension on the Bridge. Travis was not only the ship's Science and First Officer, but its unofficial morale officer as well.

The Denobulan gave Travis one of his trademark grins, deepened his voice and said, "And, pray tell, Detective Mayweather, what wondrous deduction have you discovered this time?"

"Fistrium, my dear Phlox. Enough natural fistrium in the Loneel Mountains to confound our sensors. With some recalibration of our sensor array, we should be able to get through the barrier. I would assume that our dastardly fiends use the fistrium to mask their own movements. We will catch them, make no mistake!"

Lieutenant Harrigan was laughing so hard that she was bent almost double over the status table at the back of the Bridge. Lieutenant Trace sat back in his chair with a silly grin, while Crewmen Bailey and Pazewski howled with mirth. Phlox chuckled himself at the terrible imitation of a British accent and the theatrical exaggeration.

_Perhaps it is good that Doctor Reed is not on the Bridge, or any of the British contingent on the ship. I believe Commander Mayweather might be in for a stern talking-to, as Reed might say. _

Travis winced again, and continued in his regular tone. "If I had to guess, it's some sort of sensor baffle. I'm not reading the power spikes that we'd get if there was some sort of cloaking device, like the one we saw at Beta Polaris."

Phlox became serious as well as he tapped the screen. He said with a thoughtful expression, "Localized then. A sensor baffle has a limited battery power, so they must have found a way to extend the power usage and its effectiveness. I'd be interested in examining one of those devices."

"You might get that chance, Phlox." Travis carefully turned his head to address the relief comm officer. "Ensign Murdo, relay our sensor readings to Captain Sato. Tell her we'll continue to monitor."

Ensign Murdo nodded. "Aye, sir."

Phlox patted Travis's shoulder. "And now, off to Sickbay and Lieutenant Cutler, before I escort you there myself. Or would you rather I ask Lieutenant Trace to do it?"

Travis laughed tiredly. "Okay, okay. No need to call the cavalry. I'm going. Geez, you should've been a doctor, Phlox."

As Travis disappeared into the lift, Phlox shook his head and muttered,"He's been picking up some of Lieutenant Commander Tucker's bad habits."

* * *

Hoshi tried not to let her impatience get the better of her, but it was difficult. Jon Archer glanced at her with a concerned expression; she managed to plaster a fake smile on her face and turn her attention back to Saphia. The diplomat pointed out the so-called "Sacred Chalice of Rixx" on display at the entrance of the Sixth House. It was virtually identical to the "Sacred Chalice of Dronia" under the protection of Saphia's Fifth House, except for a tiny line of glittering rubies around the rim. The one from Rixx had diamonds and sapphires.

"Saphia, you are from the Fifth House and Keivan's from the...Sixth? I assume there isn't much rivalry between the Houses?" Jon asked.

Saphia snorted in good-natured humor. "Don't be fooled. When Keivan proposed to me, the effect was rather like a male from the House of Duras wishing to wed a female from the House of Mogh. Scandalous in the extreme. Luckily, we've risen over those kind of petty feuds."

"House of Duras? House of Mogh?"

"Don't tell me you haven't met the Klingons yet? Oh, Jonathan, the stories I could tell of them! Well. Forewarned is forearmed and all that. I'll send you all the pertinent information, and Hoshi, you can share it with Trip. In a nutshell, they're a warrior race, like the Andorians, except they're a lot more hardheaded---"

Hoshi drew on all her training to pay attention to Saphia's lecture. The Betazoids had insisted on keeping as "normal" a facade as possible, to prevent widespread fear and panic. The prospect of a group of Betazoids using their talents to aid rogue Vulcan agents was not something Minister Lev wanted to be spread among the general populace. Minister Lev had asked Saphia, Jon and Hoshi to continue with the First Contact tour as planned, while Major Garas, Trip, Keivan, Malcolm and T'Pol worked on a plan to capture Menos and his fellow telepaths.

Although she understood Lev's concerns, Hoshi resented being used as a high-profile decoy. Menos had already proved he could manipulate minds from a distance. It didn't matter if she was here with Jon and Saphia; if Menos wanted to find her, he would have little problem. Garas Tam thought the same thing, so he doubled the protective guard. After consulting with Trip, he borrowed a security squad from _Enterprise_, then tripled it.

Sighing, Hoshi turned her gaze away from the pair of plainclothed Betazoid guards. A piece of artwork caught her eye and she pointed at a calligraphy scroll hanging on a nearby wall. "Is that part of your family's heritage as well?"

"Indeed it is. As Keivan said, family is very important to us." Saphia reached over and laid a reverent hand on the wall next to the scroll. "This is a priceless work made by my great-great-great grandmother, Marirah Daro. She was an artisan and a dancer, and a bit of a historian. She wanted to preserve our writing, in the face of people who claimed we no longer needed it, since we share thoughts directly from mind-to-mind. Marirah successfully founded a museum devoted to the ancient Betazoid arts, including calligraphy."

Hoshi nodded, her resentment forgotten. "I was wondering why I hadn't seen many samples of your writing."

"It's somewhat of a lost art, this style, but I've heard it's making a comeback." Saphia glanced sideways at her and added, "I can send you a copy of this and other examples, so you can translate them. This particular one is a love poem from Marirah to her _imzadi_, Tyrus. Listen:

"_Cast aside fear, cast aside division,_

_We are both separate and one._

_Your thoughts and my thoughts, _

_joined yet apart. Freedom is_

_still valuable to me and it is _

_to you._

_I will not deprive you of it._

_For being bound is freeing,_

_and being free is binding._

_I will be with you from universe to universe,_

_from life to life, and beyond."_

Hoshi smiled. "I can see how being entwined with someone can be intimidating. Being stuck with the wrong person for life can be a lonely prospect."

Saphia gave her an odd look, but only replied, "That's the concept of _imzadi, _Hoshi. The only one in the universe who is meant for you, and you for him. It doesn't mean that you both have to agree on everything or follow each other blindly. Mariarah and Tyrus, Keivan and I, we complement each other."

"Like _T'hy'la_ in Vulcan, or _koishii _or _koishibo_ in Japanese."

"Exactly." Saphia flashed Jon a significant look. "When I ask about your marital status, it's only partly in jest. I personally believe there is a soulmate for each person. You just have to find him or her."

Jon chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not in a rush; my position takes me to many places. If it happens, it happens. I know you want everyone to be happy, Saphia, but these kind of things can't be hurried."

"Like Soval trying to play matchmaker for five years straight? Or Jhamel proposing a 'diplomatic arrangement' on Andoria? Or Navaar wanting an 'addendum' to a trade agreement for the Orion Syndicate?"

He blushed at the mention of Navaar's name, and Hoshi made a mental reminder to grill Trip about the details later.

"Well...yes. The best things happen when you don't try to plan it, or force the matter. Don't worry, Saphia. I've confidence that the universe has plans in store for all of us."

"Indeed, Jon. Has anyone told you about how wise you are?"

He chuckled. "Wise? Hardly. Just practical."

Hoshi gently traced the swirling calligraphy, similar to Vulcan, but a unique script all its own. _Imzadi_, soulmate. She'd already heard the term several times during this First Contact. Now she knew what it really meant. She prided herself on interpreting the unspoken, as well as the unspoken, but when it came to her own heart...

_The heart is irrational, illogical. The heart can act the fool, and blind the clearest eyes. Will you allow it to lead to your downfall, Hoshi?_

She looked up, then glanced over her shoulder. At the end of the corridor was a group of Betazoids in the green and gold raiments of the Sixth House. A little girl played with a toddler, while their parents explained their House's history to a pair of bored-looking teenagers. An elegantly-dressed older woman sat several meters away, her hands serenely in her lap. That woman met Hoshi's gaze, the black eyes meeting brown ones.

Her mouth lifted in a slight smirk. _Humans. So gullible, so pliable. The Vulcans were fools to allow your kind to advance so far into space. They should have interfered instead of encouraged. Now you are a threat to this sector, and Betazoids deal with threats effectively._

Hoshi narrowed her eyes and murmured, "Most honorable Betazoids can do it without the assistance of psychopathic Vulcans. What happened to 'it's a Betazoid matter'? You're signing away your existence."

_Not signing away, my dear. Enhancing it, with those who are worthy. Your Imzadi and the two Vulcans in your crew would do nicely. Come to me. Come to Irani. I can take you to him and you can be together forever. Isn't that what you want?_

She inclined her head. "Irani? Is that your name?"

_Irani Hiscaru, mother of twelve, grandmother of nineteen, great-grandmother of twenty. My little great-grandaughters are here. You won't harm their Nana in front of their innocent eyes, will you, Hoshi? I'm just like your Oba-san. I only want to see you happy, my dear._

Hoshi gritted her teeth and tried to resist the siren call. What kind of person was Menos, who had swayed an honorable elder to his cause? Her disgust deepened and she channeled all of it into her thoughts, effectively canceling the hypnotic effect.

Then Hoshi felt a tug on the hem of her sleeve. She looked down to see the toddler clinging to her legs, smiling up at her. The little boy's dark eyes appeared to have a slight blueish color to them---

Suddenly, she felt an abrupt wave of dizziness and sat down abruptly in front of the toddler, who promptly sat in her lap. A flurry of activity caught her attention; Saphia sat next to Irani on the bench, a supporting hand on the older woman's shoulder. Irani's relatives crowded around her, a literal shield around their matriarch.

"Hoshi? You all right?" Jon knelt next to her. His green eyes mirrored his discomfort. "Saphia traced the attack to the source. Betazoid Security's closing on them."

"Them? More than one?"

"One of them manipulating Irani's thoughts, the other boosting the first one's abilities. T'Pol told me that V'Shar agents work in pairs. If Menos was indeed a V'Shar agent, he'd utilize their tactics. You distracted them long enough for Saphia to locate them and for Garas to call for reinforcements."

The toddler in her lap whimpered and clung to her. She wrapped her arms around the boy and held him close, murmuring soothing words to him. His mother crossed over and knelt on the floor next to Hoshi, managing a smile at Jon. "I am Veli Hiscaru. Thank you for helping us locate the ones who mentally violated my great-grandmother. She is shaken, but she is strong. We will take care of her." Veli looked up, her face absolutely still, eyes remote and distant. She nodded once, slowly, then said, "It is all right. They will not harm anyone else, ever."

Hoshi shivered as the discomfort left Veli's face and the smiling, doting mother was back. "We are grateful to you, Captain Sato. Know that you are welcome under our roof and that you will always be under the protection of our branch of the Sixth House." She bowed her head and opened her arms to her son, who reluctantly let go of Hoshi and went to her. Both mother and son walked down the hall to rejoin their family, who had already closed ranks around their matriarch.

Jon put a hand on Hoshi's arm and said in a low tone, "That's just eerie. The Betazoids just accept things the way they do. I've been on many worlds, but this really creeps me out. Even the Vulcans aren't so casual about something like this. I thought they could feel other's pain, but I guess if their family's threatened, they can tolerate it."

"Yes," Hoshi said softly, "but every culture is different, and the Betazoids are unique in their own."

* * *

"I'm reading one anomalous life sign, dead ahead five hundred meters," Malcolm whispered. "Not Vulcan, Human or Betazoid."

"If he's got that sensor baffle Phlox told us about, it wouldn't register at all," Trip said. "He wouldn't know what hit him. T'Pol?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated for a long minute. "He has his mental defenses set on 'watch', but he is distracted. Give me one moment." Slowly, she "crept" up to that barrier and surveyed it from all sides. It was strong, but not as strong as she had felt from Menos. Carefully, she withdrew her presence. "He is Betazoid, but not as strong as Doctor Adai or Diplomat Daro His name is Aeri Khendris, and he will not go quietly."

Trip nodded and looked sideways at a young Betazoid sergeant. The man's dark eyes were almost indistinguishable from the gloom. "Sergeant Belar? You ready?"

Belar nodded at three of his fellow soldiers. "Yes, sir. Haras, Prolen, Jita, let us begin." The four of them together wove a barrier between themselves and their target. They finished...just as that target suddenly realized he wasn't alone.

"Now!" T'Pol whispered harshly.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. Trip led the charge as the first mental assault came over her. She "read" everything in that one moment...how the Betazoid had met Menos, how he had twisted the mind disciplines of two worlds to achieve his goals, how much was at stake to prevent Earth from ever gaining an alliance with Betazed.

Sergeant Balar cried out and fell to his knees as he clapped his hands to his temple. Khendris's rage and terror slammed into the Betazoid contingent, nearly overwhelming the protective barrier. The projective empathy was unlike anything T'Pol had ever experienced before. She ruthlessly clamped her own shields around her mind and extended her thoughts to Malcolm.

_We must end this now, before Khendris destroys all our minds. Help me!_

Malcolm's reaction was immediate and instinctive. T'Pol withdrew into herself, and with Malcolm grounding her in the here and now, struck out with a coldly calculated spike of righteous anger. She felt a strange sense of satisfaction as her foe's cry went unheard by normal ears. That cry was abruptly cut off almost as soon as it was begun, and the emotional resonance rocked her to the core.

"We need a doctor!" Trip shouted. "Malcolm!"

Malcolm clapped T'Pol on the shoulder as he barreled past. Her own knees threatened to buckle and only Trip's reflexes saved her from an ungraceful collapse. Trip caught her, wrapped his arms around her and drew her shaking body close to him.

"It's okay," he soothed. "It's okay, T'Pol, you got him. He won't hurt anyone again."

Eventually, the shuddering eased and she was able to think rationally again. "Two of them, Khendris and a woman named Obra. They were focused on a person in Rixx---"

"The captain?"

"Not directly. I believe they were trying to project their joint efforts onto a fellow Betazoid to do the work for them."

Trip's mouth twisted in anger and disgust. "God Almighty. Is nothing sacred to these guys? Obviously not. Menos has no qualms about decency, so the ones working for him don't either." He looked up at Sergeant Belar. "You okay, Sergeant?"

"Your intervention was timely, Lady T'Pol. We are most grateful." Belar's face was pale, but he added, "I will inform Diplomat Daro and Major Tam."

Another man interrupted, "Lieutenant Commander Tucker? Lieutenant T'Pol?"

"We're here, General Thero." Trip helped T'Pol to her feet as the supreme commander of all Betazoid Security approached them. "I take it this Khendris is no longer a threat."

"Not anymore," Thero replied quietly. "Doctor Reed says a portion of his brain was burned out."

Trip stared at him. "Burned out? You mean 'fried'?"

"It is a safety precaution, should he be captured," T'Pol explained hoarsely. "If Khendris couldn't do it himself, then his partner would do it for him. It is standard for V'Shar covert agents."

"We gotta find those other Betazoid and Vulcan pairs." Trip nodded at Malcolm, who was just finishing his examination of Khendris's body. "Let's get going. Hoshi and Jon are going to need our help."

* * *

Kov nodded at Major Yoras, the head of the detachment assigned to his own safety. Unlike most of Betazoid Security, Yoras's squad's mental capabilities were a good match for Kov's own Healer's empathy. Kov understood the need for his deft touch; another Betazoid might not recognize him, and another Vulcan might not expect his presence. He thrust away all thoughts of Menos, but he remembered a long-ago conversation with his father, Minister Kuvak...

* * *

"Seventeen young Vulcans, Father, with a portion of their cerebrum completely destroyed. How could anyone do such a thing? It is a monstrosity!"

Kuvak had shook his head and replied, "What makes sense to a deranged mind is incomprehensible to the rest of us, my son. The Ministry of Security has safeguards in place to prevent this from happening. As a Healer, you will encounter this sort of thing, and you must prepare yourself for it."

* * *

Kov's regard for both Doctor Adai and Doctor Reed went up substantially. Somehow, both men were able to do what they needed to do for their patients without losing their own psyches, their own souls. Kov fervently hoped he would be able to do just as well in his own career.

A foreign presence jolted him out of his thoughts. Kov deliberately left his shields down as he scanned the source. The "flavor" of the mind was familiar to him. "He is Vulcan," he whispered flatly.

Major Yoras glanced at him with a glimmer of sympathy. "We'll take care of him, Doctor Kov. You don't have to do a thing. I know you Healers have an Oath similar to ours."

He took a deep breath. That was true, but he was aware that he might have to stretch that Oath at times.

_Ah, I recognize you. My good friend Kov. What are you doing here, unless you've decided to join us?_

Kov's mouth dropped open. "Jossen?"

The presence eased considerably and he felt a thread of genuine amusement. Jossen, his fellow medical resident, more brilliant than Kov and their entire class put together. The humor that he carefully hid from their fellow Vulcans came out in full felt Jossen's unabashed joy and relief at locating his old friend.

_So, you finally decided to leave the company of those idiotic scholars and their farfetched theories about the Colonies. I'm sure T'Marui wasn't happy about that._

Kov's heart hardened. "T'Marui is dead."

_Yes, we heard. I truly grieve with thee at thy loss. _The sympathy in Jossen's mind-voice threatened to choke him. _Well, that means you are free, are you not? _

_In a matter of speaking._

_Good. Come over where I can see you. We need good Healers like yourself on our side. _

Kov glanced sideways at Major Yoras and whispered, "He is an old acquaintance. He knows I'm here."

"You aren't thinking about going to him, Doctor! Your Lieutenant Commander Tucker would be quite displeased with us if you do that."

"He believes I am alone. Once I have him distracted, you can do what you must."

"Doctor---"

Kov stemmed a wave of anger. All he wanted to do was get this over with. "It is the only way."

Yoras clenched his jaw shut, but only nodded. "Very well."

Kov took a deep breath and thought, _Where are you?_

_Follow my mind-voice. I'm not that far away._

He took a deep breath and began to move, with Yoras's squad shadowing him, and he hoped he wasn't making a fatal mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: This is the last chapter. Kov finds out just how Menos has been coordinating the mental attacks, and must deal with some unresolved issues of his past...and repercussions for the future. The treaty between Betazed and Earth goes as planned. Malcolm and Hoshi also clear the air between them.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Rating: T

* * *

**

**Ten**

Kov kept a mental link open to Jossen, and he was able to detect another presence with him. It was muted, but definitely there. To Kov's surprise, the two minds were entwined so closely that it was difficult to tell where Jossen's mind started and the other one began. As Kov observed, the two swept gently over his defenses, probed for cracks, and sent their thoughts through those holes. The audacity impressed him, as well as the effectiveness.

_No mental shielding is completely impermeable, even the ones from the priestess of Mount Seleya. Menos has exploited this fact with ruthless efficiency. Fascinating. _Kov followed without using his eyes, but using his empathy. It was a dangerous risk, but these attacks were based on emotion, not logic. So an emotional approach was more...logical.

His mouth quirked up in a dry smile. The Betazoids and the Vulcans were like two sides of the same coin. Little wonder that Menos and Jossen sought Betazoids for their plan. They complemented each other.

And Humans? They were a combination of logic and emotion, and therefore a bigger threat as far as Menos was concerned. Quite ingenious.

_You understand_ , Jossen said, sounding quite relieved.

"Yes," Kov replied aloud. "I do. I must admit it is an audacious plan, Jossen. I am impressed."

"That means a lot to me, Kov, considering it is not easy to impress you." Jossen stepped from behind a stand of trees. Kov's eyes widened in sympathy before he could stop himself.

_He is old, _Kov thought, _with silver hair and lines on his face. Life has not been easy for him. Has he been a fugitive all this time?_

"I would not call it 'being a fugitive'. I have been studying and dissecting the teachings of Surak, specifically, the mind arts. Wholly from a medical standpoint."

"Wholly?" He couldn't hide the doubt from his voice.

"To ascertain its effect on other species, such as Betazoids and Humans. They are very much alike physiologically, you know. Can you imagine what would result if they interbred?"

"Genetics is a fickle thing, Jossen, you know that. Humans are not natural telepaths; for all we know, it could dilute the ability."

"True, but what is the Human expression? 'Better safe than sorry'."

"You presuppose a theory that lacks any proof. Therefore, it becomes emotionally-based, and in that case, paranoia does not help your cause."

Surprise flashed across Jossen's face, followed by an expression of fury. Then it melted into the arrogant expression Kov knew well. "Peace, my friend. I did not come here to argue with you. I see that you are as passionate now as you were when we were at the Medical Academy."

"That is part of my personality and my profession. I cannot function any other way."

Jossen smiled slightly as he took in Kov's Vulcan Healer's robes. "It is agreeable to see you again, and as a full Healer this time. Congratulations. I have heard you have secured a place on the Human's ship. Is it on First Minister T'Pau's command?"

"Not exactly. It was an...arrangement made between my father and Minister Soultek."

"Ah. Rather like a covert assignment. You are the last person I would expect to work for the V'Shar, Kov, but I suppose that is the beauty of it. No one suspects it."

He inclined his head, but didn't contradict Jossen's assumption. His skin crawled at the prospect of being manipulated by First Minister T'Pau and Minister Soultek, but, "It was the best of many poor options."

"A pity that ones like us tend to find ourselves in such situations. That is the reason why we must band together, my friend." Jossen raised an eyebrow. "So. You work with Doctor Reed, T'Pol, Archer, Sato, Tucker...it would be a pity to lose that particular advantage. I've mentioned it to Menos, you know, and he agrees. You can be our eyes and ears as well."

Kov suppressed a shiver of revulsion. "Menos. He was V'Shar as well, like T'Pol. Interesting, that he's exploited the Betazoids. I would have thought he would have eliminated them."

"It's illogical to squander resources, Kov. Besides, we need to keep the Humans in check, and it's more efficient to use the local talent than risk your own."

"I see." Kov managed a slight smile. "You believe the Humans to be the greater threat."

Jossen inclined his head, and his eyes took on a faraway look that Kov was familiar, one that indicated mental communication with another. Kov forced himself to wait patiently until Jossen's gaze cleared once more. He felt a definite surge of emotion welling within Jossen; it boiled like a living thing, all blacks and reds and yellow to Kov's Healer's eyes, ready to strike...

Kov raised his own mental shields barely in time to ward off Jossen's attack. The impact still staggered him, and he nearly lost his footing. Suddenly, a shimmer passed across his vision, then he realized the Betazoids had adapted the Vulcan/Betazoid mind-linking technique for their own purposes. Their talents made up what he lacked, and vice-versa.

The sense of invulnerability was seductive, and Kov realized just how easy it could sway him to Menos's side. The realization---the temptation to disregard his Healer's vows---shook him to the core. That drove him to his knees, more painful than Jossen's attack.

_Do not allow him to make you doubt your own strength, Young One. You saw the threat and acted accordingly._

He opened his eyes to find T'Pol kneeling at his left and Malcolm on his right. Kov blinked as he tried to clear the fog from his mind. "_Del'haia_? Forgive me, I---"

T'Pol shook her head, her eyes compassionate. "'The cause was sufficient'. There is nothing to forgive. You now understand the razor's edge I must walk all the time. In that matter---" her mouth twitched with humor, "---it is possible you are stronger than I am."

Kov nodded as he met her gaze. There was a new understanding between them, and perhaps a basis of commonality to build a friendship upon. Granted, they still had differing opinions, but Surak had also said, 'I rejoice in our differences'.

"Jossen?" Kov asked hoarsely. "He is still a friend."

"He's been taken care of," Malcolm said quietly. "It seems that each one of Menos's supporters have some sort of implant, a failsafe, in case of capture."

Kov reeled back, stricken. "I killed him---"

"No. It was his own choice, Kov. You didn't kill him." Malcolm's hand tightened on his shoulder. "You claim he was a friend, but he attempted to sway you, then when you wouldn't turn, to kill you. I doubt that would qualify him as a 'friend'."

He admitted the truth, but it would still take him a long time to accept it.

* * *

"It pains me to believe that certain Betazoids would betray our own principles, but I can understand the reason," Minister Lev said. She shook her head and gave both Kov and T'Pol a look of sympathy. "This mind technique you witnessed, Healer Kov, it is a unique blend of disciplines from both of our people. Little wonder it is so effective."

"Now that we are aware of it, we can employ a counter to it, to prevent any more abuse of its power," T'Pol said softly.

Hoshi sat back in her seat. "And Menos?"

Trip shook his head. "Couldn't find hide nor hair of him, Cap'n. I think once he realized we found how he was doing it, he decided to cut back his losses."

"So he's still out there and a threat."

Saphia leaned forward and commented, "But now he's been exposed and everyone on Betazed and Vulcan is aware of his treachery. It will be risky for him to show his face, and if he does, we will be ready for him." She glanced at Minister Lev. "He attempted to derail any friendship between our two peoples, Hoshi. He failed."

Lev smiled and nodded at Hoshi. "As such, I would like you and your crew to stay for formal treaty negotiations. Diplomat Archer, would you and Diplomat Daro do the honors?"

Jon smiled and replied just as formally, "I would. Thank you, Minister Lev."

"Then it's settled." Lev got up from the table. "I will see you tonight, Diplomat Archer." She swept out of the room, with her guard, leaving Hoshi and the others in the conference room.

Hoshi noticed Kov was silent. "You going to be okay?"

He managed a nod and answered, "It will take time to sort out everything in my mind, Captain, but I believe so." Kov looked over at T'Pol. "I am grateful for the assistance that has been offered me."

Hoshi caught T'Pol's expression and said, "Good. Will both of you be returning to _Enterprise_, then?"

T'Pol shifted in her seat, then looked directly at Hoshi. "I will, but I plan to return this evening for the treaty proceedings. I believe Healer Kov will do the same?" Kov nodded in agreement.

"Very well, see you tonight, then."

T'Pol glanced at Kov, and by some unspoken signal, left the room. Trip raised his eyebrows and commented, "That's a new one. Not unwelcome, of course, but I think T'Pol and Kov might be sorting out their differences."

"It will take some time," Jon said gently, "but it's a start. We all should get ready for the treaty signing tonight."

"Yeah. I heard you're planning quite a party, Saphia," Trip said with a wide grin. "I'm not gonna miss that."

Saphia chuckled and got up from the table. "Then I should start by informing you and Jonathan about what will occur, so there won't be any---" she waggled her eyebrows, "---surprises. Come, gentlemen."

Trip followed so quickly that Jon had to scramble to catch up. He glanced at Saphia, but she cut in before he could open his mouth.

"He is her _imzadi_," Saphia said softly. "And she, his."

Trip admitted they were a cute couple, but he felt obligated to tell Saphia, "The Cap'n is romantically linked with another man right now, Saphia. Captain Hayes of the _Columbia_."

Her tone was regretful as she shook her head. "That path will only cause her pain."

"You don't know him---"

"Trip." Saphia turned her serious expression on him. "I know you are loyal to your friends, and this Hayes is your friend, as well as Hoshi...and Malcolm. I'm not asking you to choose between them. All I can tell you is based is what I feel and what my instincts tell me. Keivan would agree with me on this."

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "You're tellin' me not to interfere."

"Yes."

"Dammit, I can't just watch my friends get hurt---"

"I'm asking you as their friend."

Trip took a deep breath and looked at them again. Finally, he said, "Fine, but I'm still gonna keep an eye on them."

"I wouldn't expect any less of you," Saphia gave him a small, sad smile.

* * *

"Just me, or was that supposed to be a graceful exit?"

Malcolm chuckled and shook his head. "For Trip, that is a graceful exit. Before we go any further, I must apologize."

Hoshi frowned at the sudden change of subject. "What? Apologize? There's nothing to apologize for."

His blue-gray eyes were the color of water, swirling and stormy. "Menos twisted my respect, my thoughts about you into something wholly inappropriate. If you believe that I should leave the ship, I completely understand. I---"

Suddenly, she understood to what he was referring: back on _Enterprise, _the night before they had met Saphia. Hoshi raised a hand to his flushed cheek. "No, it wasn't your fault. I don't want you to leave."

"Are you sure?"

She paused, suddenly very aware of how he might interpret her request, but it was the truth. Saphia's words came back to her, _"Your _imzadi _is right in front of your nose and you deny it as much as he does."_ It wasn't possible; she'd barely known the man for a month, he was her chief medical officer...how was she to know that what she felt just wasn't more mental manipulation?

Plus there was Matt Hayes. but he wasn't here. Malcolm was. She would see him every day and she couldn't avoid him even if she'd wanted to. A part of her didn't want to avoid him.

"Malcolm, I won't deny there's something between us, but I want to make sure it's real and not the result of some crazy mind-control." She smiled to take the sting out of her words. "No matter what, I would like to be your friend, as well as your fellow officer. Will that be acceptable?"

"Friends, then, and let the future take care of itself." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. "That will be fine."


End file.
